Meu Amor, Minha Perdição
by F. Lovett
Summary: Por trás da perfeição sempre haverá um defeito. Defeito esse que pode ser maior que qualquer coisa. Talvez não seja um defeito, mas uma fraqueza - uma fraqueza que fica forte a cada vez que é mencionada.  É possível duas pessoas tão diferentes se amarem?
1. Chapter 1

**Crazy ****–**** Gnarls Bakarley**

As férias já tinham começado. Bellatrix encontrava-se em seu quarto, sentada, de frente ao espelho, admirando suas imensas madeixas negras como seus olhos que contrastavam com sua pele alva.

A garota estava em seu terceiro ano em Hogwarts, Sonserina, e tinha as melhores notas que enchiam de orgulho a família Black. Sim, aquela garota era o exemplo da família.

Por outro lado, como tudo no mundo tem dois lados, ela tinha um primo, Sirius Black, Grifinório, amador dos trouxas, a vergonha dos Black.

Como isso seria o mais óbvio, os dois primos se odiavam desde o primeiro ano de Sirius – talvez antes de entrarem em Hogwarts tivessem uma relação normal de primos, pois a rivalidade entre eles aumentou quando ficaram em casas diferentes na escola. Porém no terceiro ano dele em Hogwarts, as coisas foram mudando aos poucos. Eles não eram tão rivais como antes. Mesmo tentando não cruzar com o outro pelos corredores, não hesitavam em se cumprimentar quando isso acontecesse.

_**I remember when, I remember, I remember when I lost my mind**_

_Lembro quando, eu lembro, lembro quando perdi a cabeça._

Mas eles estavam de férias e os encontros entre eles eram freqüentes. Bellatrix era alguns meses mais velha que Sirius, então ela sentia-se meio autoritária perto do primo – muitas vezes ela usava isso só para irritá-lo, como ela sempre conseguia.

Ao terminar seu momento admirador de si mesma; egoísta... Bellatrix voltou-se para a janela do seu quarto para pensar um pouco na vida – isso não era freqüente, já que Bellatrix Black era uma garota ocupada, centrada em seus estudos, e não perdia seu precioso tempo com "besteiras".

Alguém bateu na porta.

- Quem é? – perguntou, virando-se para a porta.

A porta se abriu. Era ele. Sirius trajava apenas uma calça jeans, o que prendeu a atenção da garota em seus "quase músculos".

- Eu vim ver como você está, _priminha_. Você não desceu para almoçar e...

- Estou sem fome – respondeu, interrompendo-o.

- Sei... Sabe, Bella – ele começou, fechando a porta e trancando-a. Como ele gostava de brincar com ela...

- Eu não te dei a liberdade de me chamar assim! – e, de repente, ela assumiu uma expressão séria.

- Você tem estado meio estranha ultimamente... – deu um passo em direção a prima.

- Estranha? Como assim, "estranha"? – perguntou, indiferente. Não podia se afastar mais. Estava encostada na janela.

E ele chegava cada vez mais perto, cada vez mais perto, até que estava a um pouco mais de um palmo de distância dela. Podiam sentir a respiração um do outro. Bellatrix sentiu-se, então, estranha _"será que é essa sensação estranha da qual ele está falando?"_ pensou.

- Você tem me evitado mais do que em Hogwarts! Eu mal consigo te ver por aqui, Bella! Está sempre no seu quarto, trancada...

- Isso não é da sua conta! – retrucou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Bella... – ele se aproximou mais. Agora estava a poucos centímetros de distância.

- Já disse para não me chamar assim! – estava perdendo as forças para falar. Seus olhos estavam se fechando. O perfume dele estava deixando-a sem sentidos.

A distância entre eles já era a mínima possível. Não podiam evitar aquilo. Talvez ninguém esperasse; talvez os dois esperassem por isso. Foi mais impulsivo que proposital. Então os lábios se roçaram uma, duas, três... Um beijo leve e inocente da parte deles. Mas aquilo por um momento não pareceu ser a natureza de Bellatrix Black, muito menos de Sirius Black. Mas como agir como queriam se eles mesmos não sabiam o que estavam fazendo naquele instante? Mas não demorou muito até eles voltarem a si.

Ela não o empurrou. Simplesmente tomaram certa distância e se olharam em silêncio, confusos.

- Sirius... Por que você...?

- Eu não sei, eu...

Era incrível. Ninguém conseguiu falar mais nada. Mas Bellatrix, mesmo confusa, não tirara sua expressão séria. Era fria, uma verdadeira Black.

Sirius não viu outra opção a não ser sair daquele quarto e, sem olhar para trás, fechou a porta imediatamente.

Bellatrix permanecera imóvel, apoiando-se na janela para não cair no chão. Milhares de coisas se passaram pela sua mente: "_como ele pôde?" "Não vou sair daqui por um bom tempo." "AH, ELE ME PAGA!"_

A noite caiu mais rápido que esperavam. Ao jantarem não puderam deixar de trocar inúmeros olhares. Eles não conseguiam se conter. Apenas se olhavam, nada mais.

- Por que não desceu para comer hoje, Bella? – perguntou Druella, servindo-se.

Bellatrix olhou rapidamente para o primo e depois desviou o olhar.

- Estava sem fome, mamãe, apenas isso.

Todos já haviam jantado e estavam indo para seus respectivos quartos. Bellatrix foi a ultima a se retirar. Assim que todos saíram, ela seguiu silenciosamente até o quarto do primo. Chegando, abriu a porta sem se anunciar. Sirius estava deitado em sua cama, olhando para o nada.

Ao ouvir o barulho da porta trancando, Sirius voltou a si e então viu em sua frente aquela garota fria e perfeita que ele beijara horas mais cedo. Parecia que a noite ela ficava mais bonita, mas perfeita que já era. Por um momento Sirius sentiu-se enfeitiçado pela sua inexplicável beleza.

- Bella, o que faz aqui? E a essa hora? – ele deu um pulo da cama enquanto alertava a prima.

- Preciso de respostas, Sirius – ela deu dois passos para frente, ficando cada vez mais próxima a ele. – Por que você me beijou?

- Eu... – eles estavam muito próximos para falar – eu não sei.

- E... O que você sentiu?

- Não sei também. Foi...

- Foi...?

- O que você sentiu? – perguntou, dessa vez curioso.

Ela se afastou dele, desviando o olhar.

- Foi estranho – disseram juntos.

Então se olharam novamente, confusos.

- Estranho? Eu beijo mal, Bella?

- Eu já disse que não quero que me chame assim!

- Eu te chamo como eu quiser, _Bella_!

Seu sangue subiu a cabeça. _Como ele conseguia me irritar tão facilmente?_ Pensou. Ela não viu alternativa a não ser... Beijá-lo. Sim, ela queria sentir aquilo outra vez. Queria experimentar por vontade própria, não forçada – não que horas mais cedo tenha sido um ato forçado, mas era o que ela não esperava, e Bellatrix Black nunca foi de fazer algo sem planejar – mas tinha algo nos beijos dele que a deixava sem ação, nenhuma ação a não ser correspondê-lo.

Ela forçou seu corpo contra o dele fazendo os dois caírem na cama. Era o que ela queria. Sempre gostou de viver intensamente e, portanto, beijar intensamente. As línguas lutavam por mais espaço enquanto as mãos percorriam o corpo um do outro. Eles sabiam que era proibido. Sabiam o que aconteceria se fossem descobertos, mas era mais o extinto deles próprios. Estavam se descobrindo. Mas era como Bellatrix gostava: _perigo_, como essa palavra soava bem nos ouvidos dela. Nunca foi de ser uma garota "certinha". Sempre preferiu fazer o que não era permitido e, ficar aos beijos com seu primo era algo muito proibido, principalmente quando a família está por perto.

Mas nada disso importava para os dois. Sirius também nunca foi de seguir regras, principalmente as regras da família Black.

Então eles se separaram. Em silêncio Bella saiu do quarto do primo sem olhar para trás. Enquanto isso, Sirius permanecera lá, deitado na cama, tentando entender o que acabara de acontecer diante dos seus olhos. Loucura? Sonho? Realidade? Ele não conseguia distinguir o que era.

- Também sei jogar o seu joguinho, _priminho_ – murmurou antes de sair daquele quarto. E essa frase ficou martelando na cabeça dele por muito tempo até ele conseguir dormir.

Aquela noite foi difícil para Sirius. Ele não conseguia dormir. Ficou preso aquele momento durante toda a noite, emendando com uma parte da madrugada. Bellatrix teve uma noite tranqüila, mas ainda estava intrigada com o que fizera. Não foi o que ela realmente queria, apesar de ter gostado muito de ter beijado seu primo, mas ela não pôde negar que gostou.

-x-x-

Não tardou para as aulas começarem. A relação entre os primos voltara a ser fria, como sempre fora. Se cruzavam nos corredores, mas só se falavam às vezes, só se cumprimentavam, mais nada.

Sirius começara a conquistar algumas alunas da Grifinória. Não podiam negar que ele era um garoto muito bonito. Quando não estava rodeado de garotas, estava com seus melhores amigos, James, Remo e Pedro – os que eram chamados "marotos" entre eles. Eram coisas que não contavam para qualquer um.

Algumas semanas se passaram, aulas e mais aulas... Foi então que a professora Minerva anunciou uma visita que os alunos de Hogwarts fariam a Hogsmeade, o que deixou todos animados.

Estava próximo ao natal, então começara a nevar. Bellatrix colocou calças compridas – o que nunca gostou de usar, pois cobria suas pernas – botas e um casaco preto que ela amava. Aproveitou e deixou seus cabelos soltos. Para ela, prendê-los era não deixar a beleza deles aparecer.

- Bella! – gritou uma voz feminina de fora do dormitório.

- Já estou indo, Andy! – respondeu, animada. Bellatrix, apesar de seu gênio forte, era uma garota adorável quando queria ser.

- Lucius está te chamando!

Ela apressou os passos e saiu do dormitório. Lucius estava a sua espera, parecia um mini lorde. Estava tão elegante que não parecia que ia para uma simples visita a Hogsmeade, mas sim para algum jantar importante com a família, ou algum casamento.

- Olá, Lucius!

- Posso acompanhá-la? – perguntou como um perfeito cavalheiro.

- Por que não? – apesar da sua pouca idade, Bellatrix tinha seus dotes sedutores que deixariam qualquer garoto babar por ela.

Saíram da sala comunal da Sonserina juntos. Andromeda os acompanhou até certo ponto e depois os deixou para seguir com suas amigas.

Ao chegarem ao vilarejo de Hogsmeade, a professora Minerva os liberou para conhecerem o lugar que quisessem primeiro, não podendo se dispersar mais que o permitido e se encontrarem no lugar marcado não muito tarde.

_**There was something so pleasant about that place**_

_Havia algo tão agradável naquele lugar,_

Muitos alunos aproveitaram para ir até a famosa loja Dedosdemel. Bellatrix também foi, mas não estava tão animada assim. Apenas entrou, comprou alguns doces e ficou olhando para os lados, como quem estivesse procurando por alguma coisa.

- O que foi, Bella? – perguntou Lucius. Não saía do pé da garota um minuto sequer.

- Nada, nada – e olhou ao redor novamente – Quer ver a casa dos gritos?

Ele ficou um pouco assustado, mas depois algo passou pela cabeça dele que pareceu soar muito bem. Mas nada que soava bem para Lucius Malfoy era algo bom para outras pessoas normais.

_**Even your emotions had an echo**_

_Até mesmo suas emoções tinham um eco_

_**In so much space**_

_Em tanto espaço._

Bellatrix o puxou pelo punho e os dois saíram da loja. Havia muitos alunos dispersos pelo vilarejo, mas no caminho que seguiram não havia mais ninguém além dos dois. A casa dos gritos era considerada a mais mal-assombrada da Grã-Bretanha, e isso fazia com que todos morressem de medo de lá. Mas quem disse que Bellatrix Black tinha medo de alguma coisa? Pelo contrário. Era muito difícil ela sentir medo de algo.

_**And when you're out there, without care**_

_E quando você ficou de fora, sem cuidado,_

_**Yeah, I was out of touch**_

_Yeah, eu estava fora de alcance._

A principio Lucius sentiu um pouco de receio em estar num lugar como aquele, mesmo estando longe da casa dos gritos, mas ele estava com a garota considerada a mais linda de toda a Hogwarts; e isso dava certo orgulho a ele.

- Malditos sangues-ruins! – berrou Bella, quase se encostando à cerca.

- Esqueça todos eles, Bella. Eles não merecem sequer o seu desprezo – como ele gostava de babá-la. Era quase nojento vê-los juntos.

Lucius a segurou pela cintura e a olhou nos olhos. Bellatrix não transmitiu uma reação. Era fria. Apenas o olhava como quem estivesse esperando por algo.

_**But it wasn't because I didn't know enough**_

_Mas não foi porque eu não sabia o suficiente,_

Até que sorriu maliciosamente, deixando Lucius com esperança – mais confiança – de beijá-la. Mas não foi apenas esperanças que Bellatrix deu a ele. Ela realizou seu desejo e roçou seus lábios nos dele, fazendo surgir um beijo. Era o primeiro deles. Mas Bellatrix sabia que se não o fizesse Lucius tentaria até conseguir, e quando ele queria alguma coisa, era chato até o fim. Talvez isso fizesse os dois se darem muito bem.

Mas algo os atrapalhou. O que deveria ser o momento romântico para Lucius acabou sendo motivo de piada para alguns grifinórios que vinham na direção deles. Eram Sirius, Remo, Pedro e James. Estavam correndo até que pararam para encher o saco do "casal".

- Que coisinha mais linda! – gritou Tiago.

- Acho que vou vomitar! – continuou Pedro.

E eles começaram a rir, exceto Sirius. Estava sério, apenas olhando para os dois na cerca, frio por fora, mas queimado de raiva por dentro.

_**I just knew too much**_

_Eu apenas sabia demais._

Mas ele não podia ficar assim. Os outros iriam perceber que ele estava meio diferente, então começou a rir junto, mas olhou rapidamente para sua prima, sério, e ela retribuiu aquele olhar.

_**Does that make me crazy?**_

_Isso me faz louco?_

_**Does that make me crazy?**_

_Isso me faz louco?_

De repente começaram a jogar bolinhas de neve em Lucius, o fazendo correr, e correram atrás dele, deixando Bellatrix sozinha. Tiago, Pedro e Remo foram na frente. Sirius permaneceu parado por uns instantes, olhando para a prima com certo nojo nos olhos.

_**Does that make me crazy?**_

_Isso me faz louco?_

- Perdeu alguma coisa, Almofadinhas? – gritou Tiago.

Então Sirius voltou a correr atrás dos garotos, atirando bolinhas de neve em Lucius novamente.

_**Possibly**_

_Possivelmente_

No fim da tarde todos os alunos voltaram a Hogwarts. Muitos estavam cheios de doces comprados em Hogsmeade. Estavam todos exaustos, e, assim que chegaram foram até suas respectivas casas.

Bellatrix já estava indo até a sua, mas foi impedida quando alguém a segurou pelo braço. Era o seu primo Sirius.

- Ai, Sirius! Tá me achando com cara de quê? – perguntou, impaciente. Estava cansada e não queria ver a cara do primo pelo menos até o fim do ano.

- Bella, eu vou ser direto...

- Não me chame assim! – interrompeu-o.

- Você e o Lucius estão namorando?

_**And I hope that you are having the time of your life**_

_E eu espero que esteja tendo o momento de sua vida._

- Isso não é da sua conta!

E virou-se para continuar seu caminho, mas ele se pôs na sua frente.

- Olha, eu não me importo, tá? Mas pensa duas vezes sobre isso.

_**But think twice, that's my only advice**_

_Mas pense duas vezes, esse é meu único conselho._

Os olhos dele imploravam sem precisar de palavras para expressar sua preocupação com a garota. Ela não o entendia. Nunca obedeceu ao que diziam a ela, apenas seus pais.

- Eu faço o que eu quiser da minha vida, Sirius!

- Então por que vocês estavam se beijando? – era uma intimação. Se ela não o respondesse ele perguntaria até ela não agüentar mais.

- Eu só tive... – pensou por alguns instantes – pena dele. É isso aí. Pena.

_**Come on now, who do you, who do you, who do you, who do you think you are?**_

_Agora, venha cá; quem, quem, quem, quem você pensa que é?_

- Você acha que sempre vai estar no controle de tudo? – e riu ironicamente – Acha que todos aqui sempre vão te obedecer? – ele estava com muita raiva dela. Só restava sair faísca dos olhos – É, Bellatrix. Pena é a palavra certa... Eu tenho pena de você, BELLATRIX BLACK! – berrou ele. Praticamente cuspiu quando falou o nome da garota.

_**Ha ha ha, bless your soul**_

_Ha ha ha, benza sua alma:_

_**You really think you're in control**_

_Você realmente pensa que está no controle!_

Alguns alunos que estavam passando pelo corredor pararam para ver o que acontecia ali.

- Eu já disse que a vida é minha, Sirius! Então não venha se meter onde não deve! – gritou ainda mais alto que ele, o que chamou a atenção do monitor, que passava pelo local naquele exato momento.

Bellatrix, vendo que ele vinha em sua direção, não lhe restou alternativas a não ser... Usar seu joelho direito e acertar o primo bem no seu ponto fraco, fazendo Sirius segurar sua boca para não gritar e alguém ouvi-lo.

Bellatrix saiu correndo, olhou para trás e riu.

- FILHA DA PUTA! – murmurou mais para si do que para ela ouvir.

_**Well, I think you're crazy**_

_Bem, acho que você está louca,_

_**I think you're crazy**_

_Acho que você está louca,_

_**I think you're crazy**_

_Acho que você está louca._

_**Just like me**_

_Assim como eu._

- É melhor ir para o seu lugar, Black! – alertou o monitor sonserino – Um grifinório não deveria estar andando no território sonserino.

Não pensou duas vezes e se virou para voltar ao dormitório da Grifinória. Ignorou a todos que tentaram falar com ele – inclusive as garotas da Grifinória que sempre o seguiram.

Sentou na sua cama e escondeu seu rosto nas mãos. Parecia estar chorando, mas estava apenas apoiando a cabeça. Queria pensar no que acabara de acontecer.

"_O que eu tenho a ver com a vida dela? Não era necessário ter ido falar aquilo tudo pra ela. Ela deve estar rindo de mim. Deve estar achando que estou babando por ela, assim como aquele Lucius. Mas foi o correto a fazer, Sirius. Assim ela saberá que nem todos caem de amores por ela. Ela vai parar de se achar a gostosa da escola."_

Mas Sirius foi interrompido de seus pensamentos pelo seu melhor amigo, Tiago.

- O que aconteceu, Almofadinhas?

- Nada, Pontas, nada. Só... Loucura – virou-se na cama e dormiu.

_**Maybe I'm crazy**_

_Talvez eu seja louco._

_**Maybe you're crazy**_

_Talvez você seja louca._

_**Maybe we're crazy**_

_Talvez sejamos loucos._

_**Probably**_

_Provavelmente_

10


	2. Chapter 2

_**Give A Little More **__**–**__** Maroon 5**_

As aulas em Hogwarts voltaram. O recesso de natal passara. Bellatrix e Sirius passaram a se ver freqüentemente pelos corredores da escola – isso sem evitar alguns amassos quando ninguém estava por perto. Ela se sentia mais confiante e feliz por saber que ele já não andava tanto com garotas o rodeando todos os dias durante os intervalos das aulas. Bellatrix sentiu-se "dona" dele. E esse sentimento de posse sempre foi uma grande característica de Bellatrix Black.

Mas não tinha como ela evitar seus "companheiros" da Sonserina que conheciam certos _dotes_ dela. Lucius Malfoy era o que mais sabia do assunto. Aliás, como poderia esquecer? Ele se gabava por saber que conhecia algo além da Bellatrix que todos conheciam em Hogwarts – a garota mais desejada da escola já estivera em seus braços por algumas noites no dormitório às escondidas.

Enfim, nada disso era surpresa para a garota. Apesar de tudo, ninguém podia negar que ela tinha muitas habilidades, como a melhor duelista da escola, por exemplo. Era óbvio que ninguém gostaria de comprar briga com ela enquanto ela tivesse uma varinha na mão.

Porém ultimamente a garota fria, que atraía apenas seus colegas sonserinos, andou se encontrando com um aluno da Grifinória, seu primo Sirius, durante muitos dias. Se alguém percebeu? Talvez tenham percebido, mas não devem ter aberto a boca por medo da garota.

Então alguns dias se passaram e os dois primos ficaram sem se ver. Sirius não se agüentava se saudades dos beijos, do corpo dela. Bellatrix continuava centrada em seus estudos, mostrando que continuara a ser aquela garota que sempre foi, escondendo de todo mundo o que andou fazendo de proibido por aí.

_**Now you've been bad **_

_Você foi má pra mim_

Sirius, ao terminar um treinamento de quadribol, chegou ao dormitório masculino de Grifinória e se deu conta que tinha um pedaço de pergaminho em cima da sua cama. Assim que o abriu, sorriu ao reconhecer aquela letra linda e delicada de sua prima marcando para vê-lo no sétimo andar em 10 minutos.

_**And it goes on and on and on **_

_E isso continua e continua_

Não pensou duas vezes e saiu correndo para vê-la. Não acreditou no que tinha acabado de ler. Aquela garota fria acabara de marcar um encontro com ele! Mas, cuidado, Sirius Black! Bellatrix nunca foi de se deixar levar por sentimentos.

'_**Till you come home, baby,, till you come home **_

_Até você voltar para casa baby, até você voltar para casa_

Ao chegar ao sétimo andar deu de cara com sua prima fria e séria, como sempre, de braços cruzados, encostada na parede.

- Não demorou, hein, _priminho_? – perguntou, assim que o viu chegar.

- Li o que você escreveu e vim correndo para cá.

Ela virou, o encarando com indiferença.

- Você não deixou _ninguém_ te ver, deixou?

- Não! Claro que não!

Ela deixou escapar um leve sorriso, aliviada.

Sirius deu alguns passos até ela e pôs as mãos na cintura dela.

- Estava com saudades – sussurrou.

Ela deu um sorriso malicioso, passando as mãos pela nuca e agarrando os cabelos do primo.

- Eu já sabia disso – respondeu num sussurro também, no ouvido dele, quando sentiu ele se arrepiar.

Os corpos já estavam próximos demais para que falassem mais alguma coisa. Mas Bellatrix sempre surpreendeu quando achou que deveria.

- Tenho que mostrar uma coisa para você.

Então ela o puxou com toda força que tinha pelo punho e parou de frente a uma parede vazia e fechou os olhos. De repente surgiu uma grande porta na frente deles, e Sirius ficou pasmo. Como um dos marotos não sabia que havia uma porta secreta no sétimo andar?

Ela abriu a porta e ele entrou logo em seguida. Era uma sala um pouco iluminada, tinha apenas uma lareira, uma poltrona e uma mesa com gim. Bellatrix foi direto para a poltrona, sentando-se nela. Sirius ainda estava assustado com o que vira diante dos seus olhos, mas Bella permanecera da mesma forma, calma e fria.

- Onde estamos, Bella? – perguntou Sirius, ainda admirando o lugar.

- Em primeira lugar, não te dei permissão para me chamar assim. Em segundo lugar... – ela se levantou e caminhou em direção ao primo – esta é a sala precisa. – parou, ficando a um palmo de distância dele.

- E em terceiro lugar...? – ele finalmente abandonara sua surpresa e adquiriu um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Então ela aproximou-se do ouvido dele, causando um arrepio no primo.

- Quem manda aqui sou eu! – sussurrou.

Não perdeu tempo e os lábios se encontraram. Estavam recuperando o tempo perdido. Bellatrix tinha o dom de controlá-lo quando estava perto dele, e ele simplesmente seguia seus comandos. Ela enlaçou os braços no pescoço dele, numa tentativa de querê-lo só para ela. Seus beijos eram intensos, viciantes para ele. Sirius não se controlava quando estava perto dela.

_**You taste fast the poison you learn to love is gone **_

_Você prova rapidamente o veneno, você aprendeu que o amor se foi_

Então se desgrudaram. Olharam-se por alguns instantes, em silêncio. As mãos dela ainda estavam enlaçadas no pescoço dele. Mas então Sirius roçou os lábios nos dela e começou tudo novamente. As mãos do garoto permaneciam segurando a cintura dela, mas ela se afastou.

- Até qualquer dia, Sirius.

Ele ficou sem entender o que estava acontecendo. _Ela me beija e simplesmente sai como se nada tivesse acontecido?_ Pensou.

- Mas já?

- Tenho aula de poções daqui a quinze minutos. A gente se vê. Espere um pouco antes de sair. Não quero que nos vejam juntos, principalmente aqui – então ela mordeu o lábio inferior, como costumava provocá-lo daquela forma. Então acenou e sumiu daquela sala num instante.

_**I'm all alone, babe, I'm all alone **_

_Eu estou sozinho, querida, eu estou sozinho_

Enquanto isso ele ficou lá, parado, contando os segundos para poder encontrá-la novamente. Mas aquela não era a natureza de Sirius Black. Geralmente as garotas corriam atrás dele, não ele atrás de alguma. Talvez fosse porque pegar a prima mais velha parecia bem mais divertido que as outras que sempre deram em cima dele na escola, já que a prima sonserina era tão desejada pelos alunos. Mas mesmo sabendo que estava aos beijos com ela em segredo, sentia-se com certa moral.

_**I'm waiting for something **_

_Eu estou esperando por algo_

_**Always waiting, feelin' nothing **_

_Sempre esperando, nada sentindo_

_**Wondering if it'll ever change **_

_Querendo saber se isso vai mudar_

Ao sair da sala precisa, viu que ninguém passava pelo corredor, então Bellatrix caminhou calmamente, como sempre fazia, até dar de cara com a sua irmã, Andromeda, que acabou lhe assustando.

- Mais cuidado, Bella!

- Me desculpe, Andy.

- Espere aí! Bellatrix pedindo desculpas? O que houve?

Andrômeda... Sempre arrancando o que sua irmã tentava esconder.

- Preciso falar com você.

Então as duas foram até a sala comunal de Slytherin, indo diretamente ao dormitório feminino, que estava vago. Bellatrix fechou a porta e sentou na cama, ao lado da irmã.

- Nos beijamos – soltou de uma vez.

- Quem, Bella?

- Eu e... O Sirius – o nome dele acabou quase não saindo.

- O quê? Isso é sério?

Andromeda deu um pulo. Ficou em silencio esperando que a irmã dissesse mais alguma coisa.

Bellatrix assentiu.

- Mas vocês se odeiam tanto... – ela se interrompeu.

- Digamos que eu tenho evitado cruzar com ele pelos corredores.

- Então...

Ela estava muito curiosa. Mas era a pessoa mais confiável de Bellatrix. Ela sempre deu os melhores conselhos para a irmã.

- Estávamos na sala precisa, e...

- E vocês se beijaram! – ela assumiu uma felicidade enorme, sorrindo de orelha a orelha – Mas me conta... Como foi?

- Ah, Andy, não vou ficar contando essas coisas pra você! – ela se levantou e ficou caminhando de um lado para o outro.

Andromeda, apesar de ser sua irmã, tinha certas características opostas as de Bellatrix. Ela era compreensiva, calma, sorridente, enquanto a outra era séria, impaciente...

- Há quanto tempo vocês estão juntos? – perguntou, ainda sorrindo.

- Juntos? Não estamos _juntos,_ Andy! – retrucou nervosa – estamos apenas... Ah, esquece!

- Ele é que nem o Lucius? É apenas mais um cara que entrou na sua imensa lista de homens que já pegou?

- E se for? O que _você_ tem a ver com isso?

- Nada, Bella. Mas me escuta: não vai magoar ele não, tá? Você pode machucá-lo sem perceber depois.

Andromeda caminhou até a porta, parando com a mão na maçaneta.

- Mais uma coisa... Eu não estou te censurando de nada, mana. Mas o Sirius é um cara legal. Não deixa ele iludido, tá?

Então ela saiu, deixando Bellatrix sozinha no dormitório feminino. Ficou alguns minutos sentada na cama até voltar a si e lembrar que ainda tinha uma aula de poções em alguns instantes. Ela não queria repensar em tudo que aconteceu. Não voltaria atrás, mas também sabia que aquilo não podia ir adiante. Mas ela simplesmente ignorou tudo e saiu.

Mais tarde, quando todos os alunos se recolheram nos dormitórios, Bella decidiu ir até a sala comunal da Sonserina, já que estava sem sono. Sentou numa poltrona perto da lareira e lá permaneceu com seus pensamentos.

De repente alguns passos surgem por trás. E uma voz conhecida vem junto.

- Bella?

- Lucius – respondeu sem olhar para trás.

- Sabia que ia te encontrar aqui.

Ela riu.

- Mentiroso! Você me viu passar e veio atrás de mim que eu sei.

Ele sorriu maliciosamente e percorreu suas mãos pelas pernas da garota, e ela retribuiu o sorriso.

Então ele chegou perto do ouvido dela e sussurrou:

- Senti sua falta.

- Mas eu não senti a sua.

Eles voltaram a se encarar. Os olhos pediam, gritavam, estavam em chamas, mas os corpos sequer se mexiam. Bella estava ali, parada, como uma cobra pronta para dar o bote. E foi o que ela fez. Avançou em Lucius com tanta força que os dois caíram no chão. Aqueles beijos eram diferentes. Eram desesperados, quentes, mas Bellatrix estava intrigada. De repente pensou em Sirius ao beijar Lucius, mas voltou a si. Não acreditou que pensara no primo.

Então se separaram. Bellatrix o prendia com as pernas enlaçadas na cintura dele. Estavam ofegantes. Nada diziam. Apenas sorrisos maliciosos, olhares sugestivos. Então eles se beijaram novamente. E as línguas brincavam de pega-pega naquele pequeno espaço que tinham. Era apenas pelos beijos, nada mais. Disso ela tinha certeza.

Bellatrix levantou e riu enquanto voltava para o dormitório feminino, deixando Lucius no chão, apenas esperando alguns instantes para voltar ao seu também.

Ao deitar na cama, notou que todas as garotas estavam dormindo profundamente. Então respirou fundo e s prendeu aos seus pensamentos. _"Como fui pensar nele? Será que o Lucius notou? Espero que não Mas isso não deve ser nada. Eu não sinto nada quando estou com o Sirius... Eu acho que não. Eu _espero_ que não."_

Mais alguns dias se passaram e Bellatrix não via mais seu primo pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Até que depois de certo tempo esbarrou em uma das garotas que estavam com ele.

- Olha pra onde anda, sua... – ela se interrompeu quando viu Sirius.

- Há quanto tempo, _priminha_! – cumprimentou a prima, sorrindo ironicamente.

- Sirius, eu preciso falar com você – então ela assumiu sua expressão séria novamente.

- Agora não, Bella. Tenho muitas coisas para fazer.

Então ele se virou e começou a caminhar, mas Bellatrix o puxou pelo braço com toda força que tinha e o levou para um corredor sem saída.

Não havia um aluno sequer ali. Era um lugar estratégico para ambas as partes. Sirius, por um momento, pensou que ela iria beijá-lo, mas desistiu disso quando a olhou nos olhos.

_**Then I give a little more, oh babe **_

_Então eu dou um pouco mais, oh querida_

_**Give a little more, oh babe **_

_Dê um pouco mais, oh querida_

A Bellatrix que o beijava não estava ali. Sua prima estava com mais raiva que nunca.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou, confuso.

- Eu disse que precisava falar com você.

- Então fale! Não tenho muito tempo – aquele garoto agora passara a adotar certo tom de perfeição no que falava.

- Está me evitando, é? Arrumou uma namoradinha, primo?

Os olhos dela estavam frios e secos por fora, mas por dentro ela ardia de tanta raiva que sentia.

- E você, hein, _priminha_? Acha que não sei que você e o Malfoy estão se pegando?

Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha. Bella estremeceu. _Como ele sabia daquilo? Andromeda! Só pode ter sido ela!_

- Está com ciúmes, priminho?

- Olha quem fala! Acabou de me puxar só para me deixar longe daquelas garotas que estavam comigo! Confessa, Bella!

_**I'm not falling in love with you, I'm not falling in Love **__Eu não estou me apaixonando por você, eu não estou me apaixonando_

_**I'm not falling in love with you, I'm not falling in love **_

_Eu não estou me apaixonando por você, eu não estou me apaixonando_

Eles estavam se aproximando cada vez mais. A respiração de Bellatrix começou a ficar ofegante quando Sirius estava a poucos centímetros de distância dela.

_**Till I get a little more from you babe**_

_Até eu conseguir algo mais de você, querida_

_**Get a little more from you babe**_

_Obter um pouco mais de você, querida_

Mas eles não podiam mais evitar. Estavam muito próximos para pensar no que fazer. Simplesmente agiram sem pensar. Num ato de desejar um ao outro se beijaram como nunca tinham se beijado antes.

_**You were wrong for turning me on and on and on and on and on**_

_Você estava errada por me incentivar, incentivar, incentivar, incentivar, incentivar_

Era desesperador, e ao mesmo tempo satisfatório. Mas não demorou muito até Bellatrix o empurrar para longe.

- Sai daqui, Sirius! Eu não quero mais te ver! – ela gritava desesperadamente, porém sem motivos reais. Na verdade, ela não queria admitir que gostara daquele beijo, mas tinha que aceitar que não podia ser assim.

_**You make it so hard **_

_Você torna isso tão difícil_

- Ótimo! Eu também não quero mais te ver! – retrucou.

_**I'm waiting for something**_

_Eu estou esperando por algo_

_**Always waiting, feelin' nothing**_

_Sempre esperando, nada sentindo_

_**Wondering if it'll ever change**_

_Querendo saber se isso vai mudar_

Ela virou-se de costas para ele, para que ele fosse embora mais rápido. Bellatrix engoliu as lágrimas que lutavam para cair, mas ela sempre venceu. Conseguiu guardá-las e manter seu jeito frio. Até que sentiu uma mão fria segurar seu braço, puxando-a violentamente para si.

**Then I give a little more, oh babe**

_Então eu dou um pouco mais, oh querida_

**Give a little more, oh babe**

_Dê um pouco mais, oh querida_

**I'm not falling in love with you, I'm not falling in love**

_Eu não estou me apaixonando por você, eu não estou me apaixonando_

**I'm not falling in love with you, I'm not falling in love**

_Eu não estou me apaixonando por você, eu não estou me apaixonando_

**Till I get a little more from you babe**

_Até eu conseguir algo mais de você, querida_

**Get a little more from you babe**

_Obter um pouco mais de você, querida_

Então eles se beijaram novamente. Dessa vez ela deixou as lágrimas caírem. Seu sentimento de perda foi embora, trazendo de volta sua confiança e um sorriso de leve. Sirius a encostou na parede e beijava seu pescoço. Bellatrix revirava os olhos, calada.

**I have no defense**

_Eu não tenho nenhuma defesa_

**I know you're gonna get me in the end**

_Eu sei que você vai me pegar no final_

Queria descobrir o que Sirius despertava nela que ela ainda não sabia. Na verdade, nenhum dos dois sabia. Ainda era um mistério, mas um mistério que não tinham pressa em desvendar, mas apenas em aproveitá-lo.

**And I cannot pretend**

_E eu não posso fingir_

Então se separaram. Estavam cansados, com os lábios inchados, olhando um para o outro em silêncio. Até que Sirius o quebrou:

- É melhor eu ir. A gente se vê, Bella.

Ela apenas assentiu. Não conseguia falar absolutamente nada. Sirius sempre a surpreendera, mas daquela vez foi diferente. Foi algo que nunca sentira antes.

**I never want to feel this way again**

_Nunca mais quero me sentir assim outra vez_

Mas não fazia idéia do que fosse. Então achou melhor não pensar sobre isso e deixar que o tempo mostrasse para ela.

**I'm not falling in love with you, I'm not falling in love**

_Eu não estou me apaixonando por você, eu não estou me apaixonando_

**I'm not falling in love with you, I'm not falling in love**

_Eu não estou me apaixonando por você, eu não estou me apaixonando_

**Till I get a little more from you babe**

_Até eu conseguir algo mais de você, querida_

**Get a little more from you babe**

_Obter um pouco mais de você, querida_

9


	3. Chapter 3

Estavam nos primeiros dias de aula, e Bellatrix já era o assunto da escola. Ela estava no quinto ano e Sirius no quarto. Não que ser o assunto da escola fosse novidade para ela, pois sempre foi elogiada por todos por causa de suas notas e seu desempenho nos estudos. Uma das alunas mais inteligentes de Hogwarts.

Mas o que levou a garota a ser o assunto foi a novidade dela. Bellatrix já estava em um período de puberdade, portanto seu corpo passara a sofrer algumas mudanças. E isso passou a chamar a atenção, principalmente, dos garotos.

Lucius era o que mais conhecia essas "mudanças", segundo ele. Por isso vivia se gabando para todos que parassem para ouvi-lo. Então não era difícil ver Bellatrix num corredor com um garoto diferente a cada dia que se passava. Talvez não acontecesse nada, talvez acontecesse. Os garotos simplesmente caíam aos seus pés.

Isso lembrava o caso de Sirius, que sempre atraíra garotas para caírem aos seus pés também. Só que essa semelhança entre os primos não foi bem vista por ele.

Até que se encontraram durante o intervalo das aulas, em um dos corredores da escola. Bellatrix estava radiante, mais linda do que poderia imaginar. Isso deixou Sirius encantado e com raiva ao mesmo tempo.

- Olá, _priminho_! – cumprimentou, sorrindo, como uma dama educada faria.

- Olá, _Bellinha_! – retrucou, dando um sorriso irônico.

- Nunca mais te vi por aqui – sussurrou, como fazia com os outros – o que houve?

Ele não se agüentou e a segurou firme num braço e a empurrou contra a parede, fazendo a garota soltar um leve gemido e sorrir maliciosamente.

- O que está tentando fazer, Bellatrix? – perguntou, impaciente. Não conseguia esconder a raiva que sentia dela.

- Eu que pergunto, Sirius! – rebateu, empurrando-o para longe – Acha que eu sou como essas garotinhas que você pega por aí?

- Olha quem fala! Não é você quem está pegando todos, _Bellinha_? – ele se aproximava novamente, devagar.

Ela riu baixinho. Depois, com um movimento rápido, ergueu sua varinha em direção ao primo. Ele fez o mesmo. Tomaram certa distância e começaram a duelar, ali, no meio do corredor, quebrando as regras da escola.

- Expelliarmus! – começou Bella.

- Protego! – Sirius se defendeu – Rictusempra!

Eles não paravam. Eram feitiços atrás de feitiços e nada os atingia. Duelavam de uma forma sincronizada, como se tivessem ensaiado tudo antes de fazer aquilo. De repente havia muitos alunos ao redor dos dois, torcendo, apostando quem venceria. As garotas enfeitiçadas por Sirius, enquanto os garotos não tiravam os olhos de Bellatrix.

Mas a diversão deles foi interrompida por uma voz rouca, mas autoritária. O diretor Dumbledore chegou a tempo de evitar que algo mais acontecesse naquele corredor. Ele estava sério. Seus olhos diziam tudo o que ele queria dizer. Então os dois pararam de duelar imediatamente.

- Isso não é hora nem lugar de duelar, Blacks! – berrou, numa voz que parecia controlada e brava ao mesmo tempo.

- Me desculpe, professor – começou Bellatrix, com a cabeça abaixada. Sabia que não conseguia chorar facilmente. Era fria demais para fazer certas coisas que qualquer outra garota, que tinha seus dons de teatrinhos, conseguia fazer – Não vou fazer isso de novo.

- Espero que não, mocinha... Quero os dois na minha sala agora!

Eles o seguiram sem questioná-lo. Bellatrix mantinha sua expressão fria, enquanto Sirius tremia de medo. Era sempre assim, ela nunca tinha medo de nada, enquanto ele dependia da ocasião...

Dumbledore estava sentado em sua cadeira, enquanto os dois estavam de pé, em frente a ele, apenas esperando a detenção. Sabiam que era o que os esperava. Não iriam sair dessa numa boa.

- Achei que já fosse grandinha demais para ficar duelando por aí com o seu primo, senhorita Black – e ela assentiu, com a cabeça abaixada – Enquanto você, Sirius, deveria saber que também não tem mais idade para fazer isso como se fosse uma simples brincadeira de criança.

Os dois se olharam e desviaram imediatamente.

- Não vamos mais fazer isso, professor – murmurou Sirius.

- Só palavras não bastam, Sirius. Apesar de serem muito poderosas, certas vezes elas não conseguem mostrar tudo o que uma pessoa deseja. Mas para garantir que isso não vai mais acontecer... – ele se levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro – Vocês vão limpar a sala de troféus hoje a noite. O Sr. Filch os levará até lá e os buscará na manhã seguinte.

Eles assentiram e deram um passo para trás. Estavam prestes a sair da sala quando Dumbledore continuou:

- Ah! Quase me esqueci! Nada de varinhas!

Bellatrix virou-se, escondendo toda a fúria atrás do seu lindo rosto angelical.

- Como assim, sem varinhas?

- Simples, Srta. Black. Vocês vão limpar de maneira trouxa.

- Sem magia? – perguntou ela, surpresa.

- Claro! E... Boa noite para vocês.

Os dois saíram da sala, se olharam em silêncio por alguns minutos, até que Bellatrix não conseguiu mais conter sua imensa raiva dele e o atacou estapeando-o com toda a força que tinha. Mas, apesar de ser mais novo que ela, Sirius era mais forte. Então a segurou nos pulsos e a colocou contra a parede.

- Você não é mais forte que eu, Bella – então se aproximou um pouco mais, sentindo a respiração descompassada dela – Até mais tarde!

Ele saiu, correndo, deixando a garota encostada na parede, culpando-se de ter cometido o maior erro que fizera na vida.

A noite caiu. Os alunos estavam indo para seus respectivos dormitórios, quando Sirius estava saindo da sala comunal da Grifinória. Alguns passos adiante e cruzou com sua prima, Andromeda, em um dos corredores da escola.

- Sirius! O que está fazendo por aqui há esta hora?

- Detenção – respondeu, desanimado.

- A Bella também vai, não é? Acabei de vê-la com o Filch indo à sala de troféus.

- Então é melhor eu ir. Acho que estou atrasado.

Ele apressou os passos.

- Juízo, primo!

Ele virou e sorriu, dando uma piscadela para ela.

- Só não quebre a cara depois – murmurou para si mesma, logo após ele virar no corredor e sumir do seu campo de visão.

Não demorou até chegar a entrada do grande salão, onde estavam Filch e Bellatrix o esperando, meio impacientes. Bom, Bella sempre foi impaciente. Era de sua própria natureza não ficar esperando. Mas parecia que estavam a pouco tempo ali.

Os três caminharam até a porta da sala de troféus, onde o Filch os deixou. Entraram devagar, olhando para todos os lados, procurando algum lugar limpo para apoiar-se ou sentar, mas foi impossível. Aquela sala estava quase mudando o nome para "Sala das Poeiras".

- Voltarei ao amanhecer. Boa noite para vocês – então ele deu uma risada e saiu, trancando a porta e deixando os dois sozinhos.

Bem na entrada da sala havia baldes, sabão, espanadores, buchas... Mas nada de varinhas. Aquela visão fez Bellatrix ter ânsia de vômito.

- Não acredito que vamos passar a noite inteira limpando isso aqui como dois trouxas!

Sirius riu.

- Do que está rindo, seu idiota? – perguntou, impaciente.

Então Sirius puxou algo de um dos seus bolsos. Levantou sua mão direita e, com um movimento, fez algumas velas ascenderem, deixando a sala bem mais visível.

- Sua varinha! Como conseguiu?

Ela agora estava diferente. Ainda assustada, porém seu rosto assumiu uma alegria que nunca assumira antes.

- Digamos que eu sou mais esperto do que você pensa, _priminha_.

- Então por que você não usa essa sua esperteza e acaba logo com isso, limpa logo essa sala e tira a gente daqui?

- Porque o Filch pode chegar a qualquer momento e, se ele ver a sala limpa, vai dizer que usamos magia, e ganharemos mais uma detenção.

- Até que você é esperto, priminho – ela olhou ao redor novamente – Mas agora eu estou com muito sono e não tem lugar para dormir por aqui.

Ele andou até os degraus da sala e limpou aquela área, sentando no primeiro degrau.

- Vem cá – então deu umas palmadas no degrau.

- O que você quer? – e cruzou os braços.

- Vai ficar de pé aí a noite toda?

Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha e ela caminhou até ele, sentando-se ao seu lado, olhando para o nada. Então ele segurou sua mão, acariciando-a.

- Bella, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Já está fazendo uma, se é que não percebeu – fria; fria e chata como sempre.

- Você me ama?

- Não. Claro que não – respondeu, ainda calma.

Ele parou e a olhou nos olhos.

- Como assim, Bella? E os nossos beijos?

- São apenas beijos, Sirius, nada mais – ela deu de ombros, olhava bem no fundo dos seus olhos, mas a única coisa que transmitia era frieza, nada além disso. Então ela virou-se de frente para ele – Olha, se você quer mesmo ficar comigo tem que me aceitar assim. Eu não sou de me apaixonar, Sirius. Você sabe disso.

Ele abaixou a cabeça, desanimado.

- Pensei que eu conseguiria te mudar, Bella.

Ela riu baixinho e ergueu a cabeça dele, o fazendo encará-la.

- Então esqueça, desista disso, e viva apenas o agora.

Então um sorriso se formou nos lábios dela, e Sirius fez o mesmo. Até que os lábios se roçaram de leve, como na primeira vez. Não parecia ser o que Bellatrix acabara de dizer a ele. Parecia haver algum sentimento, o mínimo que fosse, mas não parecia ser apenas um beijo. As bocas se abriram e deram espaço para as línguas se encontrarem. Então os beijos foram ficando mais quentes. Bellatrix estava se deixando levar por um sentimento que desconhecia, mas não fazia idéia do que fosse; na verdade, sempre tentou ignorar a existência desse possível sentimento, já que nunca foi romântica. Sempre detestou tudo isso.

Os lábios se afastaram, mas os braços ainda estavam enlaçados um no corpo do outro. Então Sirius sacou sua varinha e, com um simples movimento, fez aquela sala ficar impecavelmente limpa, e os baldes secos, como se estivessem usados. Bellatrix sorriu e apoiou a cabeça no seu ombro. Sirius a abraçou.

Não trocaram mais uma palavra sequer. Bellatrix estava muito confusa para falar qualquer coisa que fosse. Já Sirius estava feliz demais, mas despreocupado com o que sentia. Apenas tinha na cabeça a confiança de ter a garota perfeita bem ali, abraçando-a, bem ao seu lado.

Então Bellatrix bocejou.

- Com sono, Bella?

Ela assentiu.

Bellatrix caiu no sono nos braços dele. Conseguiram um lugar no chão para deitar e dormir. Ela estava apoiada em seu peito, sentindo sua respiração. Ele ainda a abraçava; dormia com um imenso sorriso nos lábios.

Foi a primeira noite que passara junto a ela, apesar de não ter sido o que ele pensava, já que achou que isso seria meio impossível de acontecer, ou que aquele momento ainda fosse cedo demais para que acontecesse. Eram inocentes, e se limitavam em beijos, nada mais, além disso. Mas mesmo estando com sua prima mais odiada, aquela pareceu ser a noite mais perfeita que passara em Hogwarts.

O sol começou a surgir e sua luz começou a penetrar naquela sala, fazendo Bellatrix acordar. Demorou um pouco até ela abrir totalmente seus olhos negros, pois sentia-se muito acomodada nos braços do primo, mas não voltou a dormir.

- Sirius! – ela o sacudia de um lado para o outro, tentando acordá-lo – Acorda, Sirius! – sua voz ainda estava um pouco rouca e fraca.

Ele abriu os olhos lentamente, enxergando na sua frente apenas aquela linda garota sorrindo para ele – na verdade ela achara engraçada sua cara quando acordara.

- Bella? Eu to sonhando?

Ela riu.

- Claro que não, seu inútil!

- É que eu tive um sonho tão bom que achei que ainda estava nele... – fechou os olhos novamente.

- E como foi o seu sonho? – perguntou, apoiando a cabeça no peito dele novamente.

- Bom... Nós estávamos na sala de troféus e...

- E passamos a noite juntos? – terminou, interrompendo-o.

- Como você sabe?

- Não foi sonho, seu idiota! Nós _estamos_ na sala de troféus!

Então ele abriu os olhos, se dando conta de que era tudo verdade. Não era sonho. Eles estavam lá, juntos, na sala de troféus. Mas era tão perfeito que, para Sirius, era quase impossível acreditar que fosse verdade.

- Agora se levante. Daqui a pouco o Filch chegará para nos levar daqui.

Ela se levantou num salto, porém Sirius sequer se mexeu. Ele apenas a fitava com um olhar de cachorro sem dono. Então ele estendeu a mão para ela puxá-lo. Mas isso não deu muito certo – pelo menos não para ela.

Foi só segurar a mão dele que ele a puxou com tanta força que a fez cair sobre ele gritando. Mas ela não gritou por tanto tempo. Na verdade foi só um susto pelo que Sirius tramou para ela. Bellatrix era rápida, mas Sirius, muitas vezes conseguia ser mais rápido que ela. Eram semelhanças que os ligavam até sem perceber.

Mas os rostos estavam muito próximos, e um beijo surgiu nos lábios deles. A inocência que havia há um dia fora embora, e Sirius pôde experimentar um pouco da Bellatrix que Lucius conhecia, porém com algo a mais. Quando ela beijava Lucius pensava em Sirius, mas com ele era diferente, simplesmente não pensava em mais nada. Ficava inconsciente, sem forças, dependente, como uma droga que a viciara.

Bellatrix se levantou e o puxou junto, apoiou-se na parede e o beijou novamente. Ela guiava as mãos dele até suas coxas e deixava as suas mãos enlaçadas no pescoço dele. Suas línguas simplesmente brincavam de pega-pega naquele espaço mínimo de suas bocas. Estavam apenas aproveitando enquanto ninguém podia vê-los, já que estavam cumprindo uma detenção. Estavam a sós, portanto a melhor forma de fazer algo escondido.

Até que um barulho surgiu na porta fazendo os dois se separarem. Os lábios estavam inchados, a respiração estava ofegante, descompassada. Se olharam assustados, então olharam para a porta, esperando que alguém chegasse, já que o barulho fora imenso. Então Filch chegou. Examinou a sala e os deixou sair.

Saíram em silêncio. Apenas se olharam quando saíram da sala ao se despedir. Ela apenas sorriu timidamente e foi embora. Sirius ficou parado por alguns instantes, até ela desaparecer nos corredores.

Bellatrix foi até a sala comunal da Sonserina e sentou numa poltrona para pensar. Aproveitou que não havia ninguém por lá. Pelo menos até ouvir uma voz.

- Pensando no Sirius, Bella? – era uma voz feminina, doce, nem parecia ser uma aluna da Sonserina. Andromeda era quase como Sirius, só que não tinha a coragem de admitir que não era contra os trouxas.

Bella deu um pulo.

- Andy? Que susto, garota!

Bellatrix nunca foi de gostar dessas brincadeirinhas de assustar os outros. Mas Andromeda era a única que conseguia assustá-la sem deixá-la com raiva. Ela sabia que era a única pessoa em quem Bella confiaria. E sabia que, mesmo sendo contra alguns princípios dela, os melhores conselhos sempre vieram de Andromeda.

- O que aconteceu? Quer me contar? – ela parou e se abaixou, de frente a sua irmã, disposta a ajudá-la no que precisasse.

- Não te devo satisfações da minha vida, Andy! – ignorante, sem paciência, estava normalmente chata.

- Bella, a gente precisa conversar.

Ela respirou fundo e olhou para os lados, certificando-se de que não havia mais ninguém além delas na sala comunal.

- Relaxa. Não tem ninguém aqui.

Mais uma vez respirou fundo.

- É estranho.

- O que é estranho? Gostar de alguém?

- Do que você está falando?

- Bella, não minta para mim! Seus olhos estão brilhando!

Bellatrix se levantou e caminhou de um lado para o outro.

- Você não é mais a mesma, Bella. Eu não sou a única que percebeu isso – começou Andromeda. Bellatrix, então, parou para prestar mais atenção no que ela falava. Parecia assustada com aquilo. Sentiu um pouco de medo em pensar no que os outros estariam falando sobre ela por aí – O Lucius estava dizendo que você estava meio "chatinha" por esses dias.

Ela continuou parada, apenas ouvindo.

- Algumas alunas da Grifinória também questionaram o comportamento do Sirius. Andam dizendo que ele não anda tanto com garotas para cima e para baixo – os olhos de Bellatrix brilharam novamente – Ultimamente ele anda muito estranho... Você também!

- Claro que não! – retrucou, sem sucesso.

- Bella, a ultima vez que tivemos uma conversa assim foi no ano passado. Você parecia segura do que dizia, mas eu te alertei, lembra? Mas parece que você não pensa!

- Eu já disse que não te devo satisfações! – e virou de costas, evitando o contato visual.

- Só me responde uma coisa... – ela se aproximou um pouco mais – você e o Sirius estão mesmo ficando, ou você está querendo brincar com os sentimentos dele?

- Eu... – então virou-se de frente a sua irmã – eu não sei, Andy.

- Está confusa com os seus sentimentos?

- Sentimentos? E eu sou de ter sentimentos? – ela bufou.

Andromeda desanimou, baixou a cabeça e desistiu. Simplesmente achou que seria uma perda de tempo tentar arrancar mais alguma coisa de sua irmã. Bellatrix era mais forte que ela. Mais forte que qualquer aluno de Hogwarts, talvez menos que Sirius.

- Tudo bem, Bella, eu desisto – e se voltou para a porta, deu dois passos e parou – Mas se precisar de mim, estarei sempre aqui para lhe escutar.

Mas foi só Andromeda sair que Bella escorregou as costas na parede e permaneceu sentada por alguns minutos no chão, pensando na vida, refletindo sobre o que fizera, se era certo ou errado... Mas o que importava para ela? Nunca se importou com o certo ou errado – pelo menos até aquele dia.

-x-x-

Sirius estava sentado de frente à lareira, na sala comunal da Grifinória, quando foi interrompido de seus devaneios por Tiago, quando o acertou com um pedaço de pergaminho na cabeça.

- Sonhando acordado, Almofadinhas? – perguntou, brincalhão.

- Claro que não, Pontas. Estou com sono, apenas isso.

- Você andou muito estranho ultimamente, cara. O que está acontecendo com você? As garotas estão sentindo sua falta...

- Eu não quero saber! – interrompeu, sem paciência.

- Calma! – Tiago ficou mais assustado do que estava. Sirius nunca falara assim com ele – O que houve?

- Só estou cansado. É só isso. Daqui a pouco estou normal de novo.

Tiago o fitou, ainda em silêncio, esperando que seu melhor amigo falasse outra vez, mas não saiu uma palavra sequer da boca dele.

- Soube que você passou a noite em detenção com a sua prima sonserina.

- Não quero falar sobre isso – retrucou.

- Sabe, Almofadinhas, se ela não fosse sonserina eu até pegaria, mas...

- Ela não é pra você – interrompeu novamente, mas dessa vez mais autoritário.

Alguns minutos em silêncio novamente até que...

- Você está pegando a prima gostosinha! – quase gritou, zombando.

- Cala a boca, Pontas! – e jogou uma almofada nele, fazendo começar uma guerra de almofadas entre melhores amigos.

Eles não paravam de rir. Mas pararam com a brincadeira quando alguém chegou. Era Remo Lupin. Parecia ter acabado de acordar.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou sonolento.

- O Sirius está apaixonado! – cantou Tiago, jogando mais uma almofada dele.

- Já disse pra calar essa boca, Pontas!

- Por quem?

- Ninguém, Aluado – e olhou novamente para James quase dizendo "_não conte nada, senão..._" e então Tiago assentiu – Eu vou tomar um banho. Depois conversamos.

-x-x-

Mais alguns dias se passaram. Os encontros nos corredores foram ficando mais freqüentes e era quase impossível evitar os beijos, mas sempre manteram cautela.

Bellatrix começou a achar que o que existia entre ela e Sirius era uma aventura, um desafio para saber quem conseguiria ultrapassar os limites. Era simplesmente uma brincadeira perigosa da qual ela passara a gostar. Sempre adorou o perigo, então se arriscar beijando o primo pelos cantos acabou se tornando uma ótima diversão para a garota. Mas era uma diversão que mexia com algo dentro dela. Ago que parecia ficar mais forte a medida que via Sirius.

-x-x-

Mas era um dia comum em Hogwarts quando Bellatrix foi puxada para um corredor sem saída por mãos frias. Não olhara quem a puxara, mas sorria, pois só uma pessoa fazia isso com ela. Bellatrix virou-se sorrindo, mas seu sorriso sumiu quando notou que não era Sirius quem estava ali, mas Lucius.

- Você? – perguntou ela, irritada.

- Quem você estava esperando, Bella?

Ela hesitou um momento. Quase falara o nome do primo.

- Ninguém. Ninguém.

Lucius acariciou o rosto da morena, olhando-a com desejo. Ela tentava não olhar para ele, mas estava perto demais para isso.

- Eu estava com saudades, Bella – disse ele, aproximando-se ainda mais dela.

Os lábios dele se abriram um pouco e ele a beijou, agarrando-se a garota para que ela não tentasse fugir. Bellatrix mal teve tempo para se desviar e já estava beijando-o. Parecia de má vontade, mas não tinha para onde correr. Esperou que Sirius não os visse ali, mas por outro lado também queria que ele aparecesse e acabasse com tudo aquilo. O que estava acontecendo? Nunca se sentira dessa forma. De repente o beijo de Lucius parecia desconfortável. Ela queria fugir, mas não podia. Tinha que ceder. Ele desconfiaria se ela agisse de outra forma.

- Bella? – soou uma voz feminina, fazendo-os se desgrudarem imediatamente.

Bellatrix olhou em direção à voz e viu sua irmã, Narcisa, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, olhando com desgosto para os dois. Em seguida ela saiu correndo e Bellatrix a seguiu, deixado Lucius sozinho no corredor.

- Cissy, volta aqui! – gritou Bellatrix, correndo cada vez mais. – Eu posso te explicar!

- Explicar? – gritou Narcisa, parando de repente. Bellatrix quase trombou com a garota. – Eu vi tudo, Bella! Você e Lucius... – ela não conseguiu terminar e pôs-se a chorar.

_Ah, não! Ela gosta dele!_ Pensou Bellatrix.

- Ele me agarrou, Cissy! – disse ela; parte daquilo era verdade. – Eu não queria!

Sem dizer mais nada, a garotinha correu e sumiu pelos corredores.

- Então volte para o mar, AFOGADA! – berrou Bellatrix.

Ao se virar, Bellatrix acabou trombando com um corpo um pouco mais alto que o dela.

- Sai da frente! – gritou, mas então olhou para quem estava na sua frente. – Ah, oi, Sirius.

Bellatrix engoliu em seco. Rezou para que ele não fizesse perguntas, mas ele olhava para onde estava Narcisa minutos atrás.

- O que houve?

- Nada. Nada.

- Foi o Lucius, não foi?

Bellatrix congelou. Esperou qualquer palpite dele, menos esse. Ela o fitou por alguns instantes e assentiu.

- Você ainda tá com ele – aquilo foi uma afirmação.

- Não! – protestou ela. – Eu não to, Sirius!

- Sei...

- Eu não estou mentindo, Sirius! Você mesmo disse que eu não sabia mentir! – ela usou as palavras dele contra ele mesmo.

- Você não notou que ela gosta dele? – perguntou Sirius, se reaproximando dela. Seu estômago revirou.

- Não. Eu não sabia.

- Bom, agora sabe.

Ele tinha chegado tão próximo que Bellatrix chegou a quase fechar os olhos, esperando um beijo, mas notou que estavam no meio de um corredor movimentado e muitos alunos estavam olhando para eles. Então tomaram certa distância e Bellatrix pigarreou.

- Não gosto de te ver com aquele panaca, Bella.

- Eu to tentando, Sirius, mas ele é persistente!

- Então vamos fazer um trato: eu não saio por aí com mais ninguém se você também fizer o mesmo – e estendeu a mão para um aperto. – Fechado?

Bellatrix estendeu sua mão e apertou a do primo.

- Fechado.


	4. Chapter 4

Começaram as aulas novamente em Hogwarts. O novo ano letivo chegara. Bellatrix estava no seu sexto ano, e Sirius, no quinto. Ela ainda permanecia um pouco confusa em relação ao que acontecera entre eles no ano passado – por isso tentou evitá-lo o máximo possível em casa.

Não era a toa que as garotas – pelo menos a maioria – de todas as casas de Hogwarts invejavam a sonserina Bellatrix Black. Ela poderia ter qualquer garoto aos seus pés num piscar de olhos. Sua beleza era exageradamente grande e ela adorava exibi-la. Sirius adorava vê-la passar, mesmo quando não se falavam, mas ela sempre olhava para ele e sorria ou dava uma piscadela, fazendo o primo delirar.

Mas quem não estava tão satisfeito com isso era Lucius Malfoy – aquele garoto loirinho que tanto se gabava de conhecer muito bem a Srta. Black agora morria de vontade de ter aqueles tempos de volta. Ele não entendia porque ela parara de falar com ele. Apenas o cumprimentava formalmente, como fazia com os demais alunos da escola que vinham falar com ela. O problema era que ele já estava ficando de saco cheio de tudo isso e estava disposto a tirar satisfações em relação a essa situação.

Numa manhã de quinta-feira, no intervalo entre as aulas de Transfiguração e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Lucius a pegou de surpresa no corredor, segurando o braço da garota muito forte, tanto que ele tremia.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, Lucius? – perguntou, tentando livrar seu braço das mãos trêmulas dele.

- Eu... preciso... falar... com você! – e apertava cada vez mais forte, fazendo Bellatrix não ter alternativas a não ser usar a mão livre e dar um soco na cara dele.

Lucius soltou rapidamente o braço da garota – que agora estava vermelho, com a marca da mão de Malfoy – e cobriu os olhos com as mãos, tendo a certeza que ficaria com o olho inchado depois daquilo.

- Você tá ficando louco? – berrou Bellatrix, fazendo o maior esforço para todos a sua volta a ouvirem – Quem você pensa que é?

Aquela era a pergunta. Bellatrix sabia muito bem que fazer aquela pergunta faria todos pensarem que ele nem chegaria aos pés dela – o que não era mentira, não para ela, pelo menos.

Lucius se desarmou. Deu uma última olhada na garota e saiu correndo, batendo em quem ousasse estar na sua frente. Bellatrix deu um suspiro de alívio. Estava livre dele – ou não.

Era nesse tipo de assunto que ela se concentrava tanto no dormitório feminino da Sonserina. Passava horas e horas sentada na cama pensando, pensando e pensando. Ela sempre gostara de brincar com o Malfoy, mas ultimamente não via mais graça nele – levando em conta que sua irmã, Narcisa, estivesse interessada nele e já apontava sinais disso.

Bellatrix não queria ser um obstáculo no caminho da sua irmã. Mesmo não gostando de ser a bozinha da história, os Malfoy eram sangue-puro, então não tinha o que reclamar sobre uma união entre as duas famílias.

Era fim de semana e os alunos a partir do terceiro ano estavam indo a Hogsmeade. Bellatrix não gostava de perder uma oportunidade para sair do dormitório e respirar ar puro sem que alguém viesse encher o seu saco. Mesmo que adoraria ter que aturar seu primo Sirius, mas ele parecia estar ocupado demais com os seus amiguinhos da Grifinória, que ela nem o via mais pelos corredores. Por um momento Bella sentiu-se mais solitária que a murta-que-geme. Pensou até que estava perdendo seu posto de garota mais desejada da escola, mas esse pensamento desaparecia sempre que ela saía da sala comunal e todos os garotos a seguiam com o olhar.

Estava chegando ao Três Vassouras, sozinha como sempre, quando uma mão a puxou para o lado oposto do bar. Mesmo estando com luvas, ela reconheceu de quem era as mãos antes de ver e seu coração acelerou e seu estômago revirou. Ela odiava ter que admitir que estivesse sentindo aquilo.

- Sirius! – exclamou ela, sem saber como mostrar sua reação, então apenas sorriu, mas achou que abriu um sorriso largo demais. Como admitir que estava feliz por vê-lo?

- Senti sua falta – começou ele, dando um sorriso ladino e segurando-a pela cintura.

Ela abafou uma risada e sentiu suas bochechas corarem. _O que é isso? Por que estou agindo como uma idiota?_

- É melhor a gente ir andando – disse ele, segurando a mão dela e a guiando para algum lugar que parecia deserto. – Não queremos ser vistos, não é?

Bellatrix não pôde deixar de sorrir. Era bom saber que ele estava agindo como ela queria. Por alguns instantes ela parou para pensar quem faria algo assim por ela, e chegou a se perguntar se um dia ela se deixaria levar por mais alguém. A resposta para as duas foi a mesma: não; claro que não.

Mas chegar às respostas daquelas perguntas a levou a outra pergunta: _ele não está apaixonado, está? E se eu também estiver? Ai, que ótimo! Isso não está nada, nada certo!_

Andaram mais um pouco até pararem onde sequer ouviam o barulho dos alunos. Estavam realmente longe do alcance deles. Estavam perto de árvores e arbustos, então era mais um motivo para não serem vistos. Sem dizer mais nada, Sirius a puxou para um beijo, depositando todo o tempo perdido naquele momento. Não só ele estava recuperando, mas Bellatrix também pareceu estar desesperada ao tocar os lábios do primo, enlaçando seus braços em torno do corpo dele como se fizesse séculos que não se viam.

Eles se abraçaram e permaneceram assim por um bom tempo. Um sentindo o perfume do outro. Depois foram se sentar num toco de árvore e ela deitou a cabeça no ombro dele e suspirou, desejando que ele não notasse seu último ato, mas ele notou e sorriu.

- É estranho, não é? – perguntou ele. – Eu na Grifinória, você na Sonserina... Os alunos das nossas casas se odeiam.

- Eu te odeio – ela disse, sorrindo.

- Mentira.

- Não. É sério. Eu te odeio. Desde pequena. Você sabe disso.

- Então por que está aqui?

- Você me trouxe para cá.

- Então por que me beijou?

- _Você_ me beijou.

- Está dizendo que foi contra a sua vontade?

- Provavelmente.

- Então vou procurar as garotas da minha casa – ele fez que ia se levantar e ela o puxou de volta.

- Não.

- Por que não? – havia um tom de malícia na voz dele.

- Porque você é meu primo.

- E o que isso tem a ver?

- Se elas quiserem alguém para ficar agarrando, elas que arrumem um primo gos... – e se interrompeu. Ela não acreditou que iria falar aquilo mesmo.

Sirius olhou para ela, mas ela olhava para o outro lado agora. Não queria olhar nos olhos dele. Sabia o que ele ia dizer, sabia o que acabara de dizer e isso a fez ficar mais vermelha que um tomate.

- Você me acha gostoso, é? – perguntou, puxando-a para mais perto e tornando a mordiscar a orelha da prima.

- Não foi o que eu quis dizer. Eu ia dizer que você é... gosmento.

- Bella, você não sabe mentir!

Ela riu, ainda sem olhar para ele.

- Sabe, acho que to me acostumando com você me chamando assim.

Voltaram a Hogwarts junto aos outros alunos que começaram a fazer barulho quando a professora Minerva estava os chamando. Foi inacreditável que ninguém aparecera para atrapalhar a tarde dos dois. Horas mais tarde ela se perguntara se fora real.

Aquela seria sua rotina dali para frente. Sirius, Sirius e Sirius. Por que ela só pensava nele agora? Por que ela não ligava mais para o que estivessem dizendo ou pensando sobre eles? A discrição estava indo embora, ela não podia mais evitar. Ele estava sempre no seu caminho, e ela adorava isso.

Era noite, e Bellatrix estava devaneando na Sala comunal da Sonserina quando uma voz feminina e conhecida a fez voltar à realidade.

- Bella?

Era Andrômeda, sua irmã. A cada ano que se passava elas ficavam mais parecidas. Bella chegou a se perguntar se era essa a razão por ele ser tão próximo a sua irmã. _O que é isso, é ciúmes? _

- Então... – começou ela, sentando-se numa poltrona perto da irmã. – Será que agora pode me contar o que está realmente acontecendo?

- Sobre o quê? – perguntou Bellatrix, roendo a unha, fazendo-se de desentendida.

- Você não sabe mentir, Bella! – e ao dizer aquilo, Bella revirou os olhos. Não era a primeira vez que ouvira aquela frase. – Estou falando do Sirius!

Bellatrix arregalou os olhos e olhou em volta, rezando para que ninguém ouvisse a conversa. Andrômeda deu uma risada que fez a irmã sobressaltar.

- Não tem ninguém aqui, Bella, relaxa!

Então ela afundou na poltrona, suspirando aliviada.

- O que você quer saber? – tentou manter seu tom frio, mas estava falando com sua irmã, não com Lucius.

- Imagino que agora tenha uma resposta para me dar. Você e o Sirius estão...?

Andrômeda fez um gesto com as mãos, incentivando sua irmã a completar a frase, mas Bellatrix continuou calada. Não olhava para sua irmã, mas para a lareira. Estava pensativa, não sabia como responder. Ela esperou que sua irmã voltasse a falar, esperando que não repetisse a pergunta.

- Você sente alguma coisa quando está com ele? – perguntou; ela não iria desistir facilmente dessa vez.

Bellatrix suspirou, ainda sem olhar para a irmã. É claro que sentia alguma coisa! Sentia tudo que fosse possível sentir. Mas como dizer a ela sem deixar alguma pista do que ela queria ouvir? Então ela apenas assentiu.

Andrômeda saiu da poltrona e ajoelhou-se de frente a irmã, fazendo-a encará-la.

- Você não quer me contar o que está acontecendo?

Bellatrix forçou uma risada.

- Você entende muito bem sobre gostar da pessoa errada, não é? – as palavras saíram sem que ela percebesse. Ao ver a cara da irmã, Bellatrix notou a burrada que acabara de fazer: não só confessara que gostava do seu primo como também insultou sua irmã – o que ela não queria fazer.

Andrômeda suspirou, mas não se moveu.

- Não estamos falando de mim, e sim de você. E pare de implicar com o Ted!

- Ele é um sangue-ruim!

- O sangue dele é tão puro quanto de qualquer outra pessoa nesse mundo! – Andrômeda começara a aumentar seu tom de voz.

- Claro! Qualquer trouxa desse mundo!

- Idiota!

Ela não agüentou mais e se levantou. Por um momento Bellatrix pensou que sua irmã lhe daria um tapa na cara, mas ela se virou e saiu marchando em direção ao dormitório feminino.

- Desculpa! – gritou Bellatrix, quando sua irmã já estava na porta. Ela parou no mesmo instante, ainda de costas. – Ah, caramba, Andie! Eu não gosto de brigar com você! – sua voz vacilou. Ela estava chorando. Bellatrix Black estava chorando. A coisa era grave.

Na última vez que brigara com sua irmã, Bellatrix ficara praticamente durante as férias inteiras sem falar com ela, mas se torturando porque não suportava a idéia de vê-la tão distante. Ela não queria aquilo novamente.

Andrômeda virou-se, meio atordoada. Não acreditara no que vira e ouvira da irmã.

- Você está certa – murmurou Bellatrix, afundando na poltrona novamente e escondendo o rosto nas mãos. – Você sempre esteve.

Não demorou muito até ela sentir as mãos da irmã afastando as suas do seu rosto, obrigando-a a encará-la. Havia lagrimas em seu rosto.

- E você é uma tonta que só fala besteira. Sabia?

Bellatrix soltou uma risada breve.

- É assim que eu quero te ver – disse Andrômeda, admirando o sorriso da irmã. – Você fica mais bonita assim. Pode acreditar.

Era reconfortante ouvir aquelas palavras da sua irmã. Mesmo depois da discussão que acabaram de ter, ela estava ali, lhe dando a maior força.

- Eu sei que você gosta dele, Bella. E pode ter certeza: ele também gosta de você. Mas... é melhor você se decidir.

- Do que você está falando?

Andrômeda hesitou. Ela estava escondendo alguma coisa. Bellatrix insistiu até que sua irmã disse:

- Papai e mamãe estão planejando um casamento para você... – baque. Bellatrix não teve o que dizer; mas pela cara da sua irmã, tinha mais coisas por vir. – com o Rodolphus Lestrange.

Bellatrix não queria admitir o que ouvira da irmã. Desde que começara a desconfiar de que ela estava com Sirius, apoiava o casal. E agora isso: sua irmã, que sempre esteve do seu lado, foi quem lhe deu sua sentença de morte. Estava praticamente de casamento marcado com um cara que tinha quase o dobro da idade dela.

Como dizer isso ao Sirius? Foi a primeira pergunta que veio a mente dela. _Caramba! Será que eu gosto mesmo dele? _E os pensamentos dela sempre acabavam nisso: não importava qual fosse o primeiro assunto que viesse na cabeça; sempre acabaria pensando em Sirius Black.

Nunca fora tão desconfortável estar na companhia de Sirius – nem mesmo quando ela o odiava e nada mais. Apesar de amor e ódio sempre andarem juntos, ela sabia que antes não era amor. Mas espere aí... isso quer dizer que agora é amor?

- Tá acontecendo alguma coisa, Bella? – perguntou Sirius.

Estavam no jardim, admirando o pôr-do-sol. Estava quase deserto, então não se preocuparam em ficar juntos. Os poucos alunos que estavam lá eram do primeiro ano, e estavam correndo de um lado para o outro.

- Não – disse ela. – Nada – então ela virou-se e o beijou. Ela não queria ter de olhar nos olhos dele. Ele saberia que ela estava mentindo, saberia o que realmente estava acontecendo com ela. De repente, a idéia de vê-lo magoado a deixava incomodada.

Os dias foram se passando. O recesso de natal chegara e os Black, como sempre, passaram em casa. Bellatrix andara afastada do primo na última semana. Fizera uma decisão importante. Ela sabia qual seria sua reação, então não contou.

Enquanto voltavam para casa, Bellatrix não deixava de olhar a cada minuto para o seu braço esquerdo, como se estivesse esperando algo aparecer, ou estivesse memorizando como ele estava naquele momento – pois sabia que depois haveria algo mais.

Ela estava no seu quarto, de frente ao espelho, arrumando seu cabelo, quando a porta se escancarou e naquele espaço surgiu uma figura que ela não queria ver; não naquele momento: Sirius Black.

- Você não vai fazer isso! – rosnou ele, enquanto fechava a porta e lançava o feitiço _Abaffiato_. Era óbvio que alguém ia passar dos limites.

- Do que você está falando? – perguntou ela, com a voz vacilando.

- Não se faça de desentendida, Bellatrix! – sua voz alterou. Bellatrix soluçou e deu um salto para trás. Há tempos ele não a chamava assim. – Ou será que eu devo chamá-la de Comensal da Morte? – ele cuspiu as palavras. Ele odiava a idéia de exterminar trouxas.

Ela continuou em silêncio. Então se lembrou de que um dia fora tão forte quanto ele. Por que estava agora parecendo tão fraca? Gostava mesmo dele? Então se ele também gostava dela, teria de deixá-la fazer o que ela achava melhor.

- A vida é minha, Sirius! – ela queria gritar, mas não conseguia.

- E eu sou um idiota que achava que você tinha mudado!

- Eu sempre fui contra a idéia de convivermos com sangues-ruins e você sabe disso! – e finalmente ela conseguira aumentar sua voz. – A gente nunca ia dar certo, Sirius! Nunca! Eu te disse milhões de vezes! E o que você fez?

Silêncio. O único som dentro do quarto era a respiração deles.

- Muita coisa. Muito mais do que eu podia fazer.

Mais uma vez continuaram calados. Bellatrix levantou a cabeça procurando os olhos dele, mas ele os desviou quando a viu.

- Eu vou embora – disse ele, quebrando o silêncio.

- Já vai tarde.

- Só me faz um favor, Bella – ele já estava com uma mão na maçaneta; mas ouvi-lo chamá-la pelo seu apelido fez seu estômago revirar. – Um único favor: não fala mais comigo.

- Eu não estava falando com você – e seu tom frio voltou. Ela voltara a ser a Bellatrix de antes. – Você veio me procurar. Então não fale comigo.

Antes de sair ele olhou mais uma vez para ela. Olhou nos olhos dela, mas não havia raiva neles. Estavam cheios de lágrimas, assim como os dela. Fizera aquilo contra sua vontade. Se pudesse, voltaria atrás e apagaria o que houve ali, mas não podia. Ele tinha que aceitar a verdade.

Dois dias se passaram e Bellatrix passara a usar roupas com mangas compridas para esconder a marca negra que fizera. Seu humor não melhorara nem um pouco. Bellatrix passava os dias apenas em seu quarto, saindo apenas para as refeições.

Numa noite Andrômeda entrara no quarto da irmã na esperança de vê-la. Ela estava lá. Sentada no canto, encostada na parede, entre soluços.

- Bella? – chamou ela. – Você está bem?

- Estou. Estou ótima. Estou até rindo das minhas próprias piadas, está vendo?

- Seu senso de humor é incrível.

- Não enche.

Andrômeda sentou-se ao lado da irmã e lhe ofereceu o colo. Bellatrix desmanchou-se em lágrimas e ela tornou a passar as mãos na sua cabeça.

- Quer me contar o que aconteceu?

Bellatrix ainda soluçava. Andrômeda já sabia a razão do seu pranto, mas queria ouvir da irmã. Mais alguns instantes esperando, então ela desistiu de esperar e prosseguiu:

- Você e o Sirius brigaram?

Bellatrix assentiu.

- Mas você sabia que ele iria reagir assim. Se você...

- Vai ficar me censurando agora? – então ela levantou a cabeça e olhou com desgosto para a irmã.

- Não, Bella. Me desculpe. Só achei que...

- Pois achou errado! – e tornou a enxugar as lágrimas no rosto.

- Olha aqui, Bella... Eu sei que você está zangada, mas não precisa descontar tudo isso em mim!

- Desculpa – ela sussurrou, olhando para baixo.

- Poxa, Bella! Vocês dois estão sofrendo por isso! Para onde eu olho, noto um dos dois querendo esconder isso, mas não conseguem esconder de mim! Como acha que estou me sentindo com toda essa carga? Acha que eu gosto? Eu sei que sempre estive do lado do Sirius nessa história de você odiar os nascidos trouxas, mas eu nunca virei as costas para você por causa disso!

Bellatrix continuara com a cabeça abaixada. Sabia que se abrisse a boca para falar, acabaria chorando novamente.

- Vocês têm que resolver isso – e ao ouvir aquilo, Bellatrix levantou a cabeça e olhou fixamente para a irmã. – Vocês dois, Bella.

Era noite de natal quando Bellatrix destrancou-se do seu quarto para ficar um pouco com a família. Não estava nem um pouco a fim de comemorações, mas se não fizesse isso, provavelmente alguém iria procurá-la para saber o que estava havendo.

Decidida a ficar sozinha por mais tempo, Bellatrix caminhou até o jardim, esperando que ninguém a seguisse. Ela queria pensar, queria chorar – mas achou que seus olhos já estavam secos demais para que caíssem mais lágrimas deles. – Mas ao chegar mais perto de uma árvore na qual ela se acostumara a ficar debaixo, notou que já havia alguém lá. Alguém que ela menos queria encontrar.

Sirius estava de pé, um pouco a frente da árvore, quando Bellatrix notou sua presença; e se amaldiçoou por não tê-lo notado antes, assim teria mais chances de voltar. Agora, ali, há uns três metros de distância, não tinha para onde fugir.

Seu estômago revirou. Ela sentiu uma enorme vontade de atirar tudo que viesse a sua frente nele, mas também de se jogar nos braços dele e beijá-lo até não querer mais. Queria tê-lo para si, mas também queria descontar toda sua raiva nele. Queria dizer tudo que viesse a sua mente, xingá-lo de todas as maneiras possíveis, mas só veio uma coisa para dizer:

- Você é um completo idiota, sabia? – ela fazia a maior força para conter suas lágrimas.

Ele virou-se. Seus olhos semelhantes aos dela: inchados. Passara o dia chorando também.

- O que foi que eu fiz dessa vez? – ele queria ficar irritado, mas não conseguia. Ele estava impaciente.

- Eu... – ela hesitou – eu não podia ter me apaixonado por você!

Silêncio. Ela não olhava mais para ele. Não queria ver o que ele achava daquela cena. Mas ele não se mexeu. E seus olhos ainda estavam grudados nela. Ele estava esperando. Ela hesitou. Então olhou novamente para ele e tomou coragem. Ela avançou e grudou os lábios nos dele. Não se importava que sua família inteira a qualquer momento pudesse aparecer e pegá-los aos beijos ali no jardim. Ela só queria saber se ele corresponderia. E ele correspondeu – ansioso, angustiado, mas apaixonado, assim como ela também estava se sentindo. Ela puxava seus cabelos e ele a apertava tão forte pela cintura que quase a impediu de respirar.

Ele a encostou na árvore e tornou a beijar seu pescoço. Ela puxava o cabelo dele com mais força. Seus lábios se encontraram novamente – as línguas se encontraram novamente. E durante os beijos esqueceram o mundo, esqueceram tudo. Eram só eles, ninguém mais.

Se separaram, mas as mãos ainda estavam entrelaçadas no corpo um do outro. Seus lábios inchados e a respiração ofegante. Seus olhos ainda estavam fechados.

- É verdade, o que você disse?

Bellatrix assentiu.

Sirius puxou seu braço esquerdo e levantou a manga do seu vestido. Lá estava a marca negra.

- Você não devia ter feito isso.

Ela puxou o braço e esticou a manga novamente. Ela não olhou para ele. Não queria discutir novamente. Já fora muito trabalho falar com ele naquele momento. Se discutissem novamente, as chances de se reconciliarem seriam zero.

- Vai começar?

- Não. Me desculpe – e tomou as mãos dela nas suas novamente. – Eu te amo – sussurrou.

Bellatrix sorriu. Depois de dias e dias chorando por causa dele, ela sorriu. Uma sensação de alívio e felicidade percorreu seu corpo e ela o abraçou de novo.

Bellatrix acordou no dia seguinte num quarto que não era o dela. As paredes estavam todas cheias com fotografias de mulheres trouxas – ela sabia por que não se mexiam – de biquíni, e outra que tinha quatro garotos juntos, sorrindo, e então ela notou seu primo na foto. Estava no quarto dele.

Ela olhou para o lado e notou seu primo deitado, sem camisa, ainda dormindo. Foi aí que ela olhou para si e notou que estava apenas com as roupas de baixo quando levantou o lençol da cama; os dois estavam apenas com roupas de baixo. Ela olhou ao redor e viu as roupas jogadas no chão. Uma sensação de culpa tomou conta dela, por outro lado sentia uma felicidade interminável.

Quando se sentou na cama, Sirius mexeu-se. Ele percebera seu movimento e acordou, sorrindo para ela.

- O que foi que a gente fez, Sirius? – perguntou, pondo a mão na cabeça.

- Você passou a noite aqui – então se sentou, beijando os ombros da garota. – E, quer saber, foi maravilhoso.

Bellatrix não conseguiu segurar o riso.

- Para quantas garotas você já disse isso?

Sirius hesitou. Olhou um pouco para os lados e disse:

- Nenhuma. De verdade.

- Sei...

- Não! É sério! Eu nunca estive com ninguém antes.

Bellatrix fez que acreditava e se levantou. Sirius parecia estar devorando-a com os olhos.

- E você?

- Isso não é da sua conta – disse, ainda de costas.

- Ah, qual é, Bella... eu te disse a verdade.

Ela virou-se e ficou encostada na cômoda.

- Disse por que quis. Eu não estava te pressionando.

- Se você não quer me dizer, é porque também nunca...

- Tá bem, tá bem! Você acertou – e cruzou os braços, olhando em outra direção que não fosse para ele. Sirius não conseguia sustentar seu olhar e a olhava de cima para baixo, admirando suas curvas. Até que ela notou e disse: - O que você tá olhando?

- Você. Por que, não posso? – ele levantou-se e caminhou até ela. O olhar da garota vacilou e ela estudou o corpo do primo assim como ele fizera com ela. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior quando ele chegou mais perto.

Ela sentiu o corpo dele prensando-a contra a cômoda, impedindo-a de se esquivar. Mas o que a assustou foi que ela não queria fugir. Ela queria que o calor do corpo dele a esquentasse. Queria que ele não se afastasse. Queria que ele se tocasse que tudo que ela fazia e dizia era para provocá-lo. Que era tudo para tê-lo só para ela.

Ele se aproximava cada vez mais. À medida que sua cabeça inclinava, a dela fazia o mesmo. As bocas se abriram e as línguas se encontraram. Ela encaixou suas pernas na cintura dele e ele a guiou de volta a sua cama, deitando-se sobre ela. Ele beijava seu pescoço e ela ainda o prendia pelas pernas, arranhando a nuca dele com as unhas.

Alguém bateu na porta, e os dois se separaram no mesmo instante.

- Quem é? – perguntou Sirius, encostando-se na porta.

- Sou eu. Andrômeda! – gritou uma voz do lado de fora, e Sirius notou Bellatrix dar um suspiro de alívio. – Você viu a Bella?

Ele olhou para trás e ela fez que sim com a cabeça, mandando-o abrir a porta.

Andrômeda entrou e levou um grande susto ao ver a irmã na cama do primo.

- A gente pode te explicar – começou Sirius, mas Andrômeda levantou a mão para que se calasse.

- Vocês não pensam, não é? – perguntou. – Poderia ter sido a mamãe a entrar aqui!

- Mas você me mandou falar com ele!

- Eu disse falar, não ir pra cama com ele!

Bellatrix levantou uma sobrancelha, mas Andrômeda não a olhava mais com autoridade. Ela parecia estar sorrindo. Então elas caíram na gargalhada.

- Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer – disse, pegando o vestido da irmã e jogando-o para ela. – É melhor se vestir e vir comigo para o seu quarto. Não vão notar que esteve aqui.

- Você não existe, sabia.

- Poupe elogios para depois – disse Andrômeda. – Autógrafos só mais tarde!

Bellatrix colocou seu vestido de volta e dirigiu-se a Sirius. Andrômeda pigarreou e disse que esperaria pela irmã do lado de fora do quarto.

- Seremos mais cautelosos da próxima vez.

- Vai ter próxima vez?

Bellatrix riu e lhe deu um beijo e saiu. Não sabia quando seria essa próxima vez, mas sabia que aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde.


	5. Chapter 5

Férias. Nada melhor que férias. E nenhum lugar no mundo parecia mais adequado que nossa própria casa. Assim pensava Bellatrix – uma garota que estava prestes a começar seu último ano em Hogwarts.

Mas ela não era só isso – era bem mais do que isso. – Bellatrix costumava ser seguida por inúmeros olhares cobiçosos dos demais alunos da escola e ela adorava isso. Adorava saber que a desejavam, adorava saber que brigariam por sua causa. Mas dentre todos eles, apenas um conseguira fisgá-la. De todos eles, este era o que menos podia tê-la. Sirius era não apenas seu primo, mas era da Grifinória, o que tornava a situação deles ainda mais difícil. Ele tinha de suportar sua família falando mal dos seus amigos e das suas preferências. Tinha de agüentar todos eles falando o que viesse à cabeça, sem se importar com o que ele pensava.

Aquela era uma ocasião assim. Estavam de férias, portanto, em casa. Sirius iria para o sexto ano, mas não sentia nem um pouco de vontade de ficar em casa. Saber que nem os seus próprios pais não lhe davam apoio era doloroso. Ele sempre tentou parecer não se importar com isso, mas de alguma forma ele se importava. Mas o que o impediu de tomar qualquer atitude em relação a isso tinha um nome: Bellatrix Black.

O único lado bom de ter de ficar em casa nas férias era porque poderia ver sua prima quando quisesse. O fato de estarem em casas separadas na escola os impedia de se verem tão freqüentemente.

O dia nascera tão agradável que Bellatrix saiu saltitante do seu quarto. Mas aquela era uma das manias dela. Mas ela acabou batendo em algo grande a sua frente que a fez parar de saltitar pelo corredor.

- Bom dia – disse Sirius, tornando a beijá-la.

- O que foi? – perguntou ela, entre os beijos.

- Eu vim te chamar. Sua mãe que dizer algum coisa e quer todos lá na cozinha.

- Não é reunião de família, é? – perguntou ela, com desgosto. – Odeio isso.

- Não, não é – respondeu, rindo. – Acho que é só algum aviso.

Bellatrix assentiu e os dois desceram até a cozinha. Todos já estavam lá, esperando por eles. Ela tentou adivinhar o que seria, mas nada veio à sua cabeça. Mas ao ver sua irmã mais nova, Narcisa, com um sorriso escancarado, notou que o tal aviso que sua mãe iria dar seria sobre ela.

- Todos já estão aqui – começou Druella. – Portanto, tento uma novidade para vocês! – e ao dizer isso, Bellatrix e Sirius se entreolharam, prendendo o riso. – Minha filhinha, Narcisa – a garotinha se levantou -, já tem o seu pretendente!

Todos aplaudiram e deram os parabéns a Narcisa, que corou levemente.

- Com quem, mamãe? – perguntou Andrômeda, que surgiu por trás de Bellatrix.

- Lucius Malfoy!

Eles continuaram a parabenizar a menina pelo namorado. Bellatrix sentiu uma onda de alívio e culpa ao mesmo tempo. Não sabia bem que sua irmã caçula gostava dele. Mas ela aparentava estar feliz, o que deixou Bellatrix dar um suspiro de alívio.

- Enquanto a Bellatrix?

Todos se calaram e fixaram seus olhares nela. Bellatrix nunca corara tanto na vida.

- Mamãe, hoje não. Por favor.

Depois de ficarem alguns minutos falando com Narcisa, os demais Blacks saíram da cozinha e foram em direção ao jardim. Bellatrix ficara pregada no chão, esperando para falar com a irmã. Andrômeda pediu para Sirius subir e deixá-las conversar.

- Parabéns, Cissy! – disse Bellatrix, num tom mais convincente possível.

- Obrigada – disse ela, com desdém. – Parece que você perdeu, irmã.

- Você acha mesmo que eu gostava dele?

- E não gostava? Eu vi vocês aos beijos!

- Mas eu não queria, Cissy! – então baixou o tom de voz – Olhe... se eu te disser que gosto mesmo de alguém, você acredita em mim? – não acreditou que aquelas palavras estavam saindo da sua boca, mas se aquilo fizesse sua irmã acreditar que ela estava certa, valeria à pena.

- Eu sei. Mamãe me disse. Você vai até se casar com ele, não é?

Sua irmã falou quase num sussurro. Era provavelmente alguma surpresa: primeiro foi Andrômeda e agora Narcisa falando em casamento. Isso não ia dar certo.

- Quem? – perguntou ela, querendo apenas confirmar o que já ouvira.

- Com o Lestrange, é claro!

E um balde de água fria caiu sobre a cabeça de Bellatrix. Já estava tudo certo, então. Todos já sabiam que ela estava de casamento marcado. Será que ela deveria contar ao Sirius? Então a imagem do seu primo reagindo da pior maneira possível veio a sua mente e ela desistiu de contar a ele. Iria perdê-lo se fizesse isso.

Bellatrix deu os parabéns a sua irmã e subiu as escadas de volta para o seu quarto. Não queria mais pensar em casamento. Não queria mais pensar em nada. Mas alguma coisa da qual ela adorava pareceu ajudá-la a esquecer o que a perturbava: Sirius estava sem camisa, sentado na cama, sorrindo marotamente para ela.

Ela se perguntou se estava vendo aquilo mesmo ou se era apenas fruto da sua imaginação; e agradeceu por ele não ter ouvido a conversa toda que ela tivera com Narcisa.

- Mas já? Tão cedo, priminho... – e começou a caminhar na direção dele.

- Eu adoro quando você me chama assim – disse ele. – Chama de novo?

- Não sou sua empregada para ficar cumprindo ordens suas! – mas ela continuava se aproximando.

- Eu só estou pedindo, Bella.

Ela sentou-se no colo do primo e aproximou os lábios da orelha dele, sussurrando:

- _Priminho_ – sua voz saiu leve e doce, fazendo o garoto derreter.

Bellatrix mordiscou sua orelha e tornou a beijar seu pescoço, passando as mãos pelo tórax dele, arranhando-o. Sirius soltou um gemido quando tocou os lábios dela, as unhas da garota enterrando um pouco mais na pele dele.

Alguém bate na porta. Eles não se separam. Os beijos cada vez mais quentes. Batem na porta de novo.

- Quem é? – perguntou Bellatrix, ainda agarrada ao primo.

- Cissy!

Bellatrix deu um salto para longe de Sirius e mandou-o se esconder. Ele se jogou para debaixo da cama dela e ela foi até a porta.

- O que você quer?

- Só quis pedir desculpas – seus olhinhos brilhando por perdão. – Eu achei que você gostava dele.

- Eu já disse que não gosto e nunca gostei do Malfoy – respondeu, impaciente. – É melhor você descer. Vão sentir sua falta lá em baixo.

- O que você tá fazendo? – perguntou Narcisa, tentando olhar para além da irmã, mas não conseguiu. Era baixinha demais para isso.

- Nada. Depois eu desço, o.k.?

Narcisa assentiu e se dirigiu a escada, quando Bellatrix disse:

- Tá tudo bem, Cissy.

Pela primeira vez ela notou que usara as palavras certas. Narcisa sorriu e desceu os degraus depois de dar mais uma olhada na irmã.

Bellatrix fechou a porta e se dirigiu a Sirius, que saíra de baixo da cama.

- É melhor você ir. Viu o que aconteceu.

- Por que você não parou antes?

- Eu não sei. Me deu uma vontade... – ela se interrompeu.

Sem pensar mais em que palavra usar, Bellatrix grudou seus lábios nos do primo novamente. Acabara de mandá-lo embora, mas o queria também. Ele também queria, pois retribuiu com a mesma intensidade.

- Para, Sirius – sussurrou.

Eles tomaram uma distância mínima, ofegando.

- Volte mais tarde, quando todos estiverem dormindo – e deu um sorriso malicioso. – Ninguém vai nos ver.

- E o que você vai fazer, hein? – perguntou ele, pondo as mãos na cintura dela, inclinando sua cabeça para um beijo.

- Surpresa – sussurrou.

A noite caiu mais rápido do que Bellatrix esperava. O tempo parecia estar voando. Pelo menos o peso na sua consciência em relação a Narcisa se fora e elas estavam bem novamente. Ela só vira Sirius no jantar e não conseguiu ficar sem olhar para ele ao menos uma vez, desviando seu olhar quando notava que ele estava olhando para ela e ela corava.

Era meia-noite quando alguém abriu a porta do quarto dela. Bellatrix saiu do banheiro com uma camisola preta curtíssima, olhando curiosa para quem entrara sem se anunciar.

- Nossa! – exclamou uma voz na escuridão ao lado da cama.

- Sabia que você viria.

- Por que eu te deixaria na mão?

E então ele surgiu, com as mãos nos bolsos das calças, andando em direção a ela. E sem dizer mais nada, a tomou em seus braços e a beijou. Desceu as mãos até as pernas da prima e as puxou, encaixando em sua cintura. Ele levou-a até a cama e a jogou. Bellatrix continuava deitada, enquanto ele despia cada peça de roupa até não haver mais nenhuma. Então ela o puxou e ele caiu na cama. Foi a vez dela de se despir.

As roupas jaziam esquecidas no chão. O que importava era apenas eles.

Sirius a beijou com necessidade, deitado sobre a morena, explorando com sua língua cada espaço na boca dela enquanto ela fazia o mesmo. Bellatrix sentiu um calor nascer e se expandir para todas as extremidades do seu corpo, e ela o puxou com mais força, como se fosse possível mantê-lo mais próximo. Sem esperar por mais nada, ele escorregou para dentro dela e ela gemeu, afundando suas unhas na nuca do rapaz, deixando o sangue escorrer. Uma dor prazerosa começara a surgir e Bellatrix queria mais. Ela moveu-se para cima dele e se movimentou. Estava em êxtase. Sirius a segurava pela cintura incentivando seus movimentos. Bellatrix fechou os olhos e esqueceu-se de tudo. De repente não havia nada ao seu redor. Era só ela e Sirius. Do que mais ela precisava?

Então ela parou e caiu ao lado dele na cama, com os olhos fechados. Estavam ofegantes; o único som emitido dentro daquele quarto era a respiração descompassada deles. Bellatrix chegou a se perguntar se alguém os escutara, mas a porta estava do mesmo jeito – trancada. Ninguém entrara.

Ela sentiu Sirius se mexer, mas não se virou. O quarto não estava tão escuro. Ele viria seu rosto. Então ela fechou os olhos e esperou. Ela sentiu a mão dele passar pela sua cintura e a abraçar; e o ar quente que ele respirava bater no seu pescoço.

Bellatrix suspirou e adormeceu nos braços dele.

Acordou na manhã seguinte, seu corpo coberto apenas pelo lençol da cama, lembrando do que acontecera na noite passada, tentando acreditar que foi tudo real. Bellatrix virou-se para ver Sirius, mas ele não estava lá. Seu coração parou. Onde ele poderia estar? Já era tão tarde assim que ele saiu sem avisar?

Sua cabeça doeu um pouco quando se sentou na cama para procurar as roupas no chão, mas só encontrou as suas.

- Sirius? – chamou. Mas ninguém respondeu.

Bellatrix saiu da cama, colocou suas roupas do jeito que estavam e saiu para o corredor, encontrando sua irmã, Andrômeda aos prantos.

- Bella, não fui eu! – berrava a garota, pondo as mãos no rosto para conter as lágrimas. – Eu tentei evitar, mas ela disse tudo!

Confusa com as palavras desconexas vindas da irmã, Bellatrix correu até o quarto de Sirius, deixando a outra chorar sentada nos degraus.

Ele estava arrumando as malas, com pressa. Jogava tudo que via pela frente dentro dela. Suas roupas estavam desarrumadas, colocadas sem jeito dentro da mala, junto a um monte de objetos que ele tinha no quarto.

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntou, meio assustada.

- Vai embora – disse ele, sem olhar para ela, arrumando com mais pressa as suas coisas.

- Não! Eu não vou, Sirius! – gritou, enquanto escancarava a porta. Sirius olhou para ela com seus olhos azuis cheios de lágrimas. – O que tá acontecendo? – e dessa vez os olhos dela estavam começando a se encher de lágrimas também.

Sirius parou. Ela engoliu em seco.

- O que tá acontecendo? – e virou-se para ela. – O que tá _acontecendo_? – ele se levantou com uma expressão furiosa. – Você mentiu pra mim!

- Não! – protestou. – Eu nunca menti pra você! Eu não consigo mentir pra você, lembra? – ela tinha um sorriso meio triste.

- Você sabia esse tempo todo... e nunca me contou nada!

- Eu ia te contar, Sirius! – sua voz engrossara um pouco. Ela estava chorando.

- Quando? – explodiu ele, a um palmo de distância dela. Nunca fora tão ruim ter o primo numa distância tão pequena. – Depois de dormir comigo? Depois de fazer o que queria?

- Não! Me escuta, Sirius, por favor...

- Eu não tenho mais tempo para as suas historinhas, Bellatrix! – e ao ouvir seu nome, Bellatrix recuou, encostando-se na parede. – Acabou!

- Não, Sirius! Olha, eu prometo que não escondo mais nada de você, mas, por favor, não vai embora! Não me deixa! – e pulou em cima dele, grudando seus lábios nos dele, e por menos que acreditasse, ele estava retribuindo. Ela o agarrou com mais força e suas lágrimas se misturaram com as dele. – Eu te amo – sussurrou entre os beijos.

- Não... sai... – murmurava ele, tentando soltar-se dela, mas parecia que ele também queria beijá-la.

Eles se largaram. Sirius foi até a sua mala e a fechou decidido.

- Por que você fez isso comigo? – perguntou.

- Porque eu... eu tava com medo de ficar sozinha.

Ele pegou a mala e a puxou, arrastando-a pelo chão. Passou por ela sem dizer absolutamente nada e os olhos deles se encontraram por um tempo, pedindo para que voltassem atrás, que ficasse tudo bem, mas não foi assim. Ele desceu as escadas e ela ficou lá em cima. Antes de virar para o corredor, onde estavam todos os outros membros da família como uma platéia assistindo a um espetáculo, ele olhou novamente para ela, como um adeus silencioso, e disse:

- Você não estava sozinha.


	6. Chapter 6

"Você não estava sozinha."

Aquela frase – as últimas palavras de Sirius para ela – ficou ecoando em sua cabeça. Ela queria ir com ele, mas não tinha coragem. Mesmo se fosse, ele não a queria mais. Estava decidido a não vê-la mais. Mas o olhar de súplica, quando encontrou os olhos dele, pedia por ela; pedia para que fosse mentira. Mas não era.

Bellatrix agora estava sozinha.

Aquilo era torturante. Ela fechava os olhos e só o via. Apenas nos últimos instantes dele naquela casa, quando soube de toda a verdade. Estava tudo bem com eles até ali. Eles não tinham como dar certo, mas tudo dera certo até aquele momento.

Depois que ele se foi, Bellatrix visitava seu quarto algumas vezes, esperançosa de que pudesse vê-lo. Certa vez achou que estava ficando maluca e que tinha de aceitar que ele a deixara e que não voltaria mais. Então as visitas ao quarto do primo ficaram menos freqüentes.

Seu quarto parecia mais escuro, mais sombrio. Parecia que estava repleto de dementadores. Não havia felicidade naquele lugar. Estava triste, assim como ela.

Estavam no Expresso de Hogwarts, já prontas com as vestes de bruxas, quando Andrômeda, que estava sozinha com Bellatrix na cabine, disse:

- Você tem que melhorar esse astral, Bella – começou. – Não pode ficar assim por causa dele!

- É fácil dizer, não é? – retrucou a morena, impaciente. – Não foi com você.

- E se o Lestrange aparecer?

- Vou agir como devo – e parou de olhar para fora da janela. – Vou me casar com ele, não vou? Se for preciso para esquecer o Sirius, serei a melhor esposa possível.

Bellatrix tomara um tom frio na voz que fez sua irmã se arrepiar. Não havia mais lágrimas nos seus olhos. Era só rancor e frieza. Estava decidida a não mais chorar por homem nenhum, principalmente por Sirius.

No corredor, viram Narcisa e Lucius se exibindo para lá e para cá. Andrômeda soltou uma risadinha e Bellatrix apenas moveu o canto dos lábios.

- É bom saber que pelo menos ela está bem – disse Bellatrix, ainda olhando para o corredor, como se esperasse a irmã passar novamente.

Mas quem acabou aparecendo foi Sirius, que parou à porta e a fitou meio estranho. Ela fez o mesmo, mas seu coração acelerou. De repente lhe veio uma vontade de abrir aquela porta, pular em cima dele e beijá-lo diante de todos que pudessem vê-los; mas esse mesmo coração que acelerou estava repleto de raiva, que a fez olhar para o outro lado e voltar a admirar as paisagens que corriam. Ela sabia que a decisão de passar a odiar o primo seria mais difícil do que pensava.

- Talvez seja melhor assim, Bella – disse Andrômeda, minutos depois de Sirius desaparecer.

- Não enche.

- Você mesma disse que não ia dar certo.

- Não ia mesmo. Ele é meu primo.

- Mas acho que, pelo menos, em algum momento vocês acreditaram que daria certo. Não, Bella, eu sei disso – disse quando a irmã abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa. – Você vai se casar com um Lestrange e vai seguir as regras da família.

- E você? – perguntou Bellatrix. – O que vai fazer com o sangue-ruim?

Andrômeda olhou um pouco emburrada para a irmã, mas respondeu:

- Estou pensando em seguir o mesmo exemplo do Sirius – mas quando viu o terror na cara da irmã, acrescentou: - Mas só depois que eu tiver certeza de que você estará bem.

Bellatrix deu um meio sorriso.

- É bom ter você como irmã.

Estavam no fim do primeiro mês de aulas, quando Bellatrix entrou correndo no banheiro feminino e vomitando seu almoço. Uma aluna da Sonserina, corajosa suficiente para chegar perto da morena, perguntou:

- Você está bem, Bellatrix?

- Andrômeda – murmurou, ainda com a cara no vaso. – Chame Andrômeda!

Cerca de dez minutos sua irmã chegou. Bellatrix estava sentada num canto do banheiro com os olhos lacrimejando, batendo com força na sua barriga, como se estivesse forçando a sair mais comida.

- O que houve, Bella?

Ela olhou severamente para as outras garotas no banheiro e, depois que todas saíram, disse:

- Estou grávida.

- Não pode ser, Bella! É só um mal-estar! Como pode ter certeza?

- Sintomas – respondeu, batendo ainda mais na barriga. – Estou com todos os sintomas.

- É do Sirius, não é?

- Claro que é do Sirius! De quem mais poderia ser? Do Rodolphus? – e deu uma risada desanimada.

- Eu não sei... Eu já vi vocês andando juntos algumas vezes por aí...

- Ele ainda estudava aqui, Andie – disse impaciente. – E ele só me dava uns beijos e ficava só nisso!

- Você tem que falar com o Sirius.

- O que? Eu não vou falar com ele! – berrou Bellatrix – Eu decidi não falar mais com ele desde que ele saiu por aquela maldita porta de casa! – e então baixou seu tom de voz. – Eu já sei o que fazer e ninguém vai me impedir!

Bellatrix levantou-se e foi caminhando até a porta, quando sua irmã voltou a falar:

- O que vai fazer?

- Eu não nasci para ser mãe.

Dias se passaram e Bellatrix continuava a ir até a biblioteca procurar por livros sobre ervas. Uma vez ouvira falar de ervas que ajudavam no aborto e ela estava disposta a fazer o que pudesse para encontrá-las. De alguma forma ela convencera sua irmã a ajudá-la a encontrar o livro, mas nada encontraram.

Ela estava andando sossegada até uma voz vinda do banheiro da murta chamou o seu nome. O mais estranho era que ouvira uma voz masculina vinda lá de dentro. Sem perguntar quem era, Bellatrix entrou; mas se arrependeu quando viu seu primo de braços cruzados olhando para ela.

Desejando não ter entrado naquele banheiro, Bellatrix deu meia-volta, mas quando deu o primeiro passo para sair, sentiu a mão dele segurá-la.

Bellatrix fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, tentando manter o controle.

- Eu preciso falar com você.

- Não tenho nada para falar com você – retrucou, ainda de costas.

- Bella, não é assim...

- Não é assim? – e virou-se, soltando seu braço do aperto dele. – Você foi embora e nem quis saber o que eu tinha para dizer e agora vem falar comigo como se nada tivesse acontecido? Eu fui uma tonta por acreditar em você esse tempo todo – então seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

- Por que não me contou que está grávida?

- Minha vida não é mais da sua conta. Deveria saber disso. E eu já estou dando um fim nessa aberração.

- Mas eu sou o pai dessa criança! Deveria saber o que eu acho sobre isso!

- Sua opinião é descartável. Não importa o que você pense sobre esse filho. Quem decide o que vai acontecer com ele sou eu!

- Bella, eu...

Ele não conseguiu terminar o que queria dizer. De repente seus lábios se confundiram com os de Sirius e, sem querer, correspondia aos beijos do primo. Então ela o empurrou com toda a força que ainda tinha e eles se separaram.

- Que este seja o último, Sirius Black! – berrou ela. – E não me chame mais assim!

Não demorou muito até acharem o livro que estavam procurando. A receita não era nada fácil, mas Andrômeda prometera ajudar a irmã, então estava comprometida a fazer a mistura e dá-la a irmã.

Andrômeda precisou andar por praticamente toda a Hogwarts atrás dos ingredientes até conseguir tudo o que precisava. Feita a mistura, levou-a para Bellatrix tomá-la no banheiro da murta. Sua barriga começara a ficar mais redonda, mas não estava nem um pouco grande o bastante para ser notada. Antes de beber o chá de ervas, Bellatrix pôs a mão na barriga, como se estivesse pensando melhor, mas bebeu o chá de uma vez só. O gosto era horrível. Bellatrix começara a se contorcer no chão e o sangue começou a escorrer entre suas pernas. De repente um feto de um tamanho mínimo surgiu no meio do sangue e, a pedido de Bellatrix, Andrômeda jogou-o no vaso e deu descarga, fechando os olhos para não ver o que estava fazendo.

Depois de um tempo tentando amenizar a dor da irmã, Andrômeda correu até Madame Pomfrey pedindo ajuda. Sem mais tardar, Bellatrix foi levada até a ala hospitalar, inconsciente.

Bellatrix abriu os olhos devagar e viu alguém sentado ao seu lado. Estava sozinha na ala hospitalar, mas não vira bem quem era que estava com ela. Quando se virou e abriu mais os olhos, notou que era Rodolphus cochilando.

Ela abriu um sorriso. Estava feliz por vê-lo ali. Mas havia muitas perguntas a se fazer, então ela esticou o braço e cutucou o rapaz até acordá-lo.

- Nossa! – exclamou ele, balançando a cabeça. – Acho que cochilei um pouco. Faz tempo que está acordada?

- Não – respondeu, segurando sua mão. – A quanto tempo está aqui?

- Dois dias – disse ele, e ela notou as olheiras excessivas no rosto dele. – Não pude vir na hora que você veio para cá porque já estava tarde, então...

- E há quanto tempo eu estou aqui?

- Duas noites. Mas parece estar bem melhor, hein? Madame Pomfrey disse que sua hemorragia foi grave – então esticou o braço e acariciou o rosto da garota. Ela fechou os olhos. – Está com fome?

O estômago dela roncou. Estava sem comer a dois dias. Comeria tudo que viesse a sua frente. Ela serviu-se de uma sopa que Madame Pomfrey fizera para ela. Rodolphus dissera que mataria sua fome mais rápido. E foi o que aconteceu: mal tomara toda a sopa e ela já estava satisfeita.

- Obrigada por ter vindo – disse ela, segurando sua mão novamente. Ele sentou-se ao lado dela na cama e deu-lhe um beijo. Ela passou seus braços até as costas dele e deixou-se levar pelos beijos dele. Afinal de contas ele seria seu marido dali a um tempo, então não tinha motivos para se esconder de ninguém.

Bellatrix começara a pensar que Rodolphus era a melhor escolha a se fazer. Até porque já estava tudo certo – ou quase tudo. – O que a deixou mais tranqüila foi o fato de o beijo Rodolphus, por mais leve que tenha sido, a fez deixar Sirius de lado.

Bellatrix Black estava dando a vez a Bellatrix Lestrange.


	7. Chapter 7

Bellatrix achou que o ato de ter correspondido aos beijos de Rodolphus fora porque estava sensível por causa da hemorragia. Era uma possibilidade. Mas, de certa forma, estando ou não sensível, tinha de admitir que gostara. Ele a fizera se sentir melhor quando ela mais precisava.

Ela ficou na ala hospitalar por mais um dia e ele disse que ficaria com ela até receber alta – o que deixou a garota mais feliz. – Antes disso, ela recebera a visita da irmã, Andrômeda, que pedira para ficar a sós com ela por um tempinho. Sem contrariar a futura cunhada, Rodolphus selou os lábios nos de Bellatrix e foi esperar do lado de fora.

- Se apaixonou por ele agora, foi? – perguntou Andrômeda, depois que o rapaz fechou a porta; fazendo a irmã rir.

- Eu gosto dele – respondeu, sorrido, olhando para a porta.

- A Cissy passou aqui mais cedo com o Lucius, mas disse que você estava dormindo e não quis te acordar.

- Ela podia ter me acordado – disse ela, dando um leve sorriso.

- Sabe que não pode mais engravidar, não é? – e Bellatrix assentiu.

- Ainda sente alguma coisa pelo Sirius? – perguntou séria. Bellatrix suspirou e disse:

- Não. Acho que não. Sei que não faz muito tempo que aconteceu, mas... é assim como eu to me sentindo. Aliás, acho que a mamãe arranjou um bom casamento para mim.

- O Sirius está aí – disse Andrômeda, de repente. – Ele quer te ver.

Bellatrix parou por alguns instantes. Estava pensando se seria uma boa idéia deixá-lo entrar.

- Você fica – disse finalmente. Andrômeda foi até a porta e seu primo veio com ela. Pela primeira vez seu coração não perdeu o compasso. Ela apenas sentiu um frio no estômago.

Ficaram se olhando por uns instantes. Ela não queria falar com ele. Ele não sabia o que dizer a ela.

- C-como você está? – perguntou, depois de muito tempo.

- O que é que você acha? – retrucou. – Mas já que perguntou, estou ótima agora, melhor do que antes. Só não estou melhor ainda porque você atrapalhou meu momento com o Dolphus.

- Então vocês estão mesmo juntos.

- Se estamos ou não, isso não é mais da sua conta!

- Bella – começou ele, sentando-se bem ao lado dela, com seu rosto muito próximo – você ainda sente alguma coisa por mim?

- Não – disse simplesmente. E ele se aproximou mais. Seus narizes se tocaram e os lábios estavam muito próximos. – Sai daqui – e indignado com o que acabara de ouvir, ele se afastou.

- É melhor você ir mesmo, Sirius – disse Andrômeda, pondo a mão em seu braço.

- Posso te perguntar só mais uma coisa? – perguntou, dessa vez irritado; os olhos deles se encontraram; mas ela continuava fria a ver a tristeza refletida no primo. – O que você sentia por ele, e o que você sentia por mim?

Bellatrix suspirou e, mantendo a frieza na voz, respondeu:

- Eu gostava dele – disse ela. – Quando ele ainda estudava aqui, a gente se via e, às vezes, procurávamos algum corredor deserto para nos beijar, mas não foi por muito tempo. Mesmo assim, não foi a mesma coisa. Eu te amava, Sirius – e sem perceber, deixou uma lágrima cair. – Não sei se você notou, mas eu fui pra cama com você. E, talvez, se você não tivesse ido embora, eu deixaria aquela criança viver.

- Eu sinto muito, Bella. Eu não...

- Você não tem mais a liberdade de me chamar assim! E nada do que você disser vai mudar alguma coisa! Se quiser saber, estou muito feliz com o Rodolphus. Porque, ao contrário de você, ele sabe como fazer isso.

Sem discutir mais, Sirius saiu. Andrômeda o acompanhou dizendo que seria melhor deixá-la sozinha com Rodolphus e Bellatrix agradeceu.

Recebera alta no fim do dia, então teve de se despedir de Rodolphus antes de enfrentar os interrogatórios na sala comunal da Sonserina. Foi meio estranho ver os alunos novamente. Parecia que tinha passado uma eternidade na ala hospitalar.

Narcisa estava aos beijos com Lucius num canto da sala. Bellatrix sorriu ao vê-los juntos e passou direto para o dormitório feminino. Não queria ficar sozinha, mas também não queria conversar com ninguém ali. E depois de todo aquele tempo ela pensou em Sirius. Sabia o que ele faria se ela estivesse nessa situação. Mas ao pensar nele ela sentiu desprezo, sentiu que não o queria mais e estava decidida a não procurá-lo mais. Ele a fez sentir a pior dor que já sentira na vida.

E muito tempo depois de todas as meninas dormirem, Bellatrix deitou-se e adormeceu.

Estava quase no fim de novembro quando Bellatrix teve uma surpresa: recebera uma coruja de Rodolphus pedindo para que lhe informasse quando iria a Hogsmeade. Ela respondeu que no fim de semana seguinte estaria lá e perguntou a causa da pergunta dele, mas não recebera resposta depois disso.

O fim de semana chegara e Bellatrix andava olhando para todos os lados, se perguntando onde ele estaria. Até que notou um silêncio muito estranho no Três Vassouras. Curiosa com a situação, Bellatrix entrou e tomou um susto quando viu Rodolphus parado com uma espécie de caixinha em uma das mãos olhando para ela.

Havia muitos alunos no Três Vassouras naquela hora. Muitos estavam parados olhando o casal, como se estivessem esperando alguma coisa.

- Bellatrix Rosier Black – começou ele, se ajoelhando diante dela; disse seu nome tão alto, que todos os alunos ali presentes voltaram sua atenção para eles. Rodolphus abriu uma caixinha que trazia em sua mão e deixou a mostra um anel com um diamante nele. – Aceita se casar comigo?

Os olhos de Bellatrix brilharam mais que o anel quando ouviu o que ele dissera. Ela piscou, não acreditando no que acabara de ouvir e olhou em volta – todos com olhares incentivadores, mandando a garota aceitar. Mas entre todos aqueles alunos reunidos estava Sirius. Ele olhava diferente de todos – seu olhar era triste. Ele não parava de olhar para ela, até que ela virou-se novamente para Rodolphus e disse:

- Aceito.

Rodolphus abriu ainda mais o seu sorriso, enquanto todos a sua volta aplaudiam e pulavam de alegria. Depois de colocar o anel no dedo dela, Rodolphus a beijou e ela o correspondeu. Mais gritinhos surgiram à volta deles. Ela envolveu seus braços no pescoço dele e o beijou mais e mais. Eles se abraçaram e ela abriu os olhos, encontrando os de Sirius. Havia lágrimas neles. Mas ela não sentia remorso por vê-lo assim. Gostara de ver o sofrimento dele e, de alguma forma, sentiu-se melhor com isso.

- Você veio sozinho? – perguntou ela, depois que todo o barulho se dispersou e eles estavam sozinhos, andando.

- Vim. Eu ia fazer o pedido no recesso de natal, mas eu não queria esperar mais.

Eles pararam perto da Dedosdemel. As mãos entrelaçadas. Havia alunos por toda parte.

- Com pressa? – perguntou ela.

-Muita.

Ele a puxou pela cintura e a beijou. Bellatrix o envolveu em seus braços e deixou suas línguas se encontrarem. O beijo dele era doce como mel. Ele estava apaixonado por ela, e ela estava decidida a fazer o mesmo por ele. Eles podiam ficar juntos; não iria mais haver ninguém que pudesse impedir isso.

Os alunos já estavam se reunindo para voltar à escola, mas Bellatrix queria ficar mais tempo lá. Queria beijar Rodolphus até enjoar. Mas já estava ficando tarde e não tinha como isso acontecer.

Não se contentando com a idéia de vê-lo apenas no recesso de natal, Bellatrix passou o resto do trimestre trocando cartas com ele. Sempre que sua coruja chegava com mais uma carta, Sirius tentava espiar da mesa da Grifinória, mas Bellatrix não se importava mais com isso.


	8. Chapter 8

Mais um recesso de natal chegara e dessa vez Bellatrix contava os dias para se ver em casa novamente. Estava rindo de novo, sua felicidade parecia interminável. Mas a razão de toda essa felicidade tinha nome: Rodolphus Lestrange.

Bellatrix fora pedida em casamento na frente de todos no Três Vassouras – inclusive na frente de Sirius, o que a deixou ainda mais satisfeita com a surpresa. Ela queria esquecê-lo de uma vez por todas. Queria poder olhar para ele e dizer que tudo o que acontecera entre eles não tinha importância. O problema disso tudo era que ela ainda tinha medo. Lembrava-se muito bem do que ocorreu na última vez em que estiveram a sós e ela cedera. Então ela achou que era melhor deixar tudo de lado e esperar que ele compreendesse que quem não queria mais nada com ele era ela.

E assim os dias foram passando: as garotas da Grifinória voltaram a rodeá-lo e, pelo que pareceu a Bellatrix, a notícia da fuga do garoto se espalhou. Mas para o seu alívio ele não disse a verdade. Ele dissera que foi embora porque não agüentava mais sua família lhe julgando por não ter ido para a Sonserina, e então foi para a casa do tal Potter. A princípio ela achou meio estranho a história contada, mas depois se tocou que ele ainda gostava dela, mas, de alguma forma, chegar a essa conclusão a fez sentir ais desprezo pelo primo.

Mas uma coisa estava óbvia: os três amigos dele – James, Remo e Pedro – pareciam saber a verdade, pois quando estavam no Salão Principal olhavam para ela a cada instante desde que os boatos começaram.

- Esquece ele, Bella – disse Andrômeda, sentada ao seu lado na mesa, olhando na mesma direção.

- Eu já o esqueci, Andie – respondeu. – O problema é ele fazer o mesmo.

No dia seguinte estavam fazendo as malas para voltarem para casa. Bellatrix e Andrômeda estavam sozinhas no dormitório feminino porque as outras garotas resolveram aproveitar mais um pouco o dia e deixar as malas para depois – isso sem contar que algumas delas iriam ficar na escola.

- Sabe, Bella – começou Andrômeda, fazendo um movimento com a varinha e pondo seus pertences de volta na mala – acho que no fim das contas você já sabia que ia ficar com o Lestrange.

Bellatrix ainda estava procurando a sua varinha; quando a encontrou, sentou-se na cama e fez os seus pertences se arrumarem na mala, assim como a irmã fizera. Depois disso deu um suspiro e olhou para a irmã, que ainda estava esperando uma resposta.

- Talvez – disse simplesmente.

- Bella! Eu me lembro muito bem de quando havia festas aqui. Geralmente era a turma dele que fazia e você sempre era a primeira convidada dele – e ao ouvir isso, Bellatrix sorriu.

- E no fim da noite estávamos todos bêbados – completou. As duas caíram na gargalhada.

- Está vendo? Eu me lembro disso – então desviou o olhar. – Assim como também me lembro de que depois que todos bebiam vocês dois sumiam e só voltavam no finzinho da festa – e seus lábios se moveram num sorriso maldoso.

- Eu ia ao banheiro, ué.

- Com o Rodolphus?

- Às vezes ele ia.

Um ou dois segundos em silêncio e elas tornaram a rir novamente. Depois que conseguiram se conter, Andrômeda disse:

- Você gostava dele e não sabia – e ao ouvir isso, Bellatrix levantou a cabeça dando um sorriso breve.

As malas já estavam prontas. Todos partiram para as suas respectivas casas e foi quando chegou a sua, foi que Bellatrix se deu conta de que Sirius não morava mais lá. Foi estranho de início, mas ela não se preocupou mais porque seus pais já vinham correndo em sua direção para dar os parabéns pelo noivado, dizendo-lhe que a festa seria na noite seguinte.

Foi quando Bellatrix fez cara de espanto com o aviso que sua mãe disse:

- Não queremos ficar esperando, querida. Os Lestrange chegarão amanhã bem cedo.

Bellatrix subiu até o seu quarto, ansiosa. Dessa vez não haveria mais Sirius para ficar olhando para eles com raiva. Mesmo se ainda tivesse, ela não se importaria. Não havia mais nada entre eles e isto já estava certo – pelo menos para ela.

Ela olhou para sua cama e viu os lençóis trocados. Sentou-se e sentiu o cheiro de novo neles e sorriu por saber que agora não tinha mais uma lembrança sequer dele – pelo menos não ali, em seu quarto.

Aquele dia voou. Quando Bellatrix percebeu amanhecera – mas não por causa dos pássaros, mas porque alguém bateu na sua porta chamando pelo seu nome.

Seu estômago revirou. Conhecia aquela voz – e não era do Sirius. Mas já era tarde para se arrumar quando ele entrou e ela ainda estava de camisola na cama. Rodolphus entrou no quarto sorrindo e Bellatrix corou tanto que quase ficou da cor de um tomate.

- Eu não queria te acordar – disse ele, se aproximando.

- Não tem problema – respondeu, abrindo um sorriso. Rodolphus parou, encostando-se na cama, estendendo sua mão.

- Vem cá – disse ele; e ela o obedeceu, segurou sua mão e se levantou. – Eu adoro ver o seu cabelo desarrumado – sussurrou. Bellatrix soltou um muxoxo e pôs a cabeça no ombro dele, o fazendo rir. – Isso me deixa excitado, sabia? – eles tornaram a rir e, entre os risos, Bellatrix disse:

- Cretino!

Rodolphus a puxou pela cintura e depositou em seus lábios um beijo. Bellatrix sentiu o seu corpo arder em fogo, como se ele a estivesse queimando, e se agarrou mais forte a ele, deixando as línguas brincarem.

Mas alguém abriu a porta e os dois se separaram.

- Ah, me desculpem! – disse Druella, entregando a filha um pacote grande e leve. – Interrompi alguma coisa?

- O que você acha, mamãe? – perguntou Bellatrix, recebendo o pacote, tentando ver o que era. Rodolphus parecia meio sem graça. – O que é isso?

- Seu vestido, querida – respondeu, se dirigindo à porta. – Podem voltar ao que estavam fazendo.

Ela fechou a porta e os dois ficaram sozinhos novamente.

- Onde foi que a gente parou mesmo? – perguntou Bellatrix, caminhando lentamente até Rodolphus.

- Acho que me lembro.

E ao dizer isso, ele a puxou pela cintura e a beijou novamente.

A noite caiu. Bellatrix colocara seu vestido verde-escuro decotado. Deixara seus cabelos caírem em cascata pelas suas costas. Estava pronta para a festa.

Todos pareciam felizes no jardim. Narcisa convidara Lucius para lhe fazer companhia, mas Andrômeda estava sozinha – não poderia levar Ted porque ele não era sangue-puro e ninguém iria aceitá-lo na festa. Mas o que chamou a atenção de Bellatrix foi que sua irmã estava acompanhada de alguém que ela menos queria ver na festa: Sirius estava conversando animadamente com ela.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Bellatrix marchou até lá. Andrômeda percebeu a fúria no rosto da irmã e olhou para Sirius, meio receosa.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Bellatrix. Parecia estar soltando fogo pelo nariz.

- Fui convidado – disse Sirius, empinando o nariz.

- Veio ver a sua derrota de camarote, foi?

Sirius abriu a boca para responder, mas alguém chegou e agarrou Bellatrix por trás, dando-lhe um beijo no seu pescoço, fazendo-a fechar os olhos e acariciar aqueles cabelos rebeldes de Rodolphus. Ele trazia um par de taças com champanhe e entregou uma a ela.

- Já quer me deixar bêbada? – perguntou ela, com um tom malicioso na voz.

- Aos velhos tempos – disse ele, levantando sua taça.

- Aos velhos tempos.

Eles brindaram e viraram suas taças. Ela sentiu a bebida descer, queimando sua garganta, e o puxou para um beijo. Não sabia se estava fazendo aquilo porque deu vontade ou porque queria mostrar ao primo que não queria mais nada com ele. Bellatrix geralmente era fraca para bebidas.

Depois de algumas horas, já estavam bêbados demais, rindo sem parar. Bellatrix perdera as contas de quantas doses de whisky de fogo já tomara.

- Mais uma! – gritava Bellatrix.

Os convidados iam embora e ela bebia mais ainda com Rodolphus. Viravam uma dose e caiam na gargalhada.

- Ouvi dizer que você vai dormir aqui – sussurrou Bellatrix.

- Quem disse?

- Eu.

Ele sorriu maldosamente para ela e comprimiu suas mãos nas costas da bruxa, beijando-a. Suas mãos percorreram o vestido dela, levantando um pouco a saia, mostrando sua real intenção.

Os dois entraram na casa aos beijos e subiram até o quarto dela.

Não tardaram a despir suas roupas. Rodolphus a segurou pelas pernas e se encaixou entre elas, encostando-a na parede. Ela gemeu e puxou os cabelos dele com mais força quando o sentiu penetrar. Ele beijava ainda mais seu pescoço e ela enterrava suas unhas na nuca dele, suplicando para não deixá-la.

Ela não queria que ele a deixasse, assim como fez Sirius. Mas seu coração bateu aliviado no dia seguinte quando ela acordou e deu de cara com Rodolphus deitado ao seu lado, sorrindo para ela.

- Faz tempo que está acordado? – perguntou ela.

- Uns dez minutos. Se você não acordasse agora, eu ia te beijar até você acordar.

Bellatrix deu uma risada breve e ele selou os lábios nos dela.

- Promete que não vai me deixar?

- Prometo.


	9. Chapter 9

Bellatrix finalmente deixara seu coração amolecer de novo. Achou melhor dar uma nova chance para ver se com Rodolphus daria certo. Para o seu alívio, até ali dera tudo muito certo, e praticamente só restava marcar a data do casamento.

Rodolphus lhe dera um anel de noivado que foi invejado por muitas bruxas em Hogwarts até o fim do ano letivo. Bellatrix andava para lá e para cá com ele preso em seu dedo e dessa vez não só os olhos dos garotos, mas das garotas também a acompanhavam por onde andasse.

A única preocupação de Bellatrix, ou melhor, a ansiedade dela era seu baile de formatura. Não viria seu noivo até aquela ocasião e, algumas vezes, se sentia sozinha por ele não estar mais lá. Até Sirius parou de segui-la pelos cantos. Quando se viam, era por acaso, mas geralmente nem se olhavam – pelo menos ela não se atrevia a olhar para ele.

O grande dia chegou. O baile estava a horas de começar e o coração de Bellatrix estava a mil. Ela separou um vestido negro e longo – sempre achou que essa cor a valorizava. Desta vez não era apenas mais uma festinha com a turma de Rodolphus, mas o seu baile de formatura. Assim como todas as bruxas da escola, Bellatrix sonhava com este dia. Sonhava com sua última festa em Hogwarts, bebendo a vontade. Desta vez ninguém sairia escondido para pegar bebidas.

Então a noite caiu. Tudo parecia silencioso. Bellatrix já estava pronta, mas esperou mais alguns instantes na Sala Comunal até sair. Ela parecia ser a última a sair de lá, pois quando parou e apurou os ouvidos, o único som emitido era o fogo na lareira.

Depois de um tempo ela saiu. Não sabia onde encontrar Rodolphus, mas continuou caminhando em direção ao Salão Principal. Esperava encontrá-lo no caminho. Até que chegou ao saguão e o avistou, de smoking, andando de um lado para o outro com as mãos para trás. Ela parou, admirando-o por uns instantes até que, num gesto involuntário, ele se virou e a encontrou. Bellatrix sorriu enquanto ele vinha a seu encontro. Estavam no pé da escada quando ele esticou seu braço e ela o segurou.

- Vou fazer esta ser a melhor noite da sua vida – disse ele, com um tom malicioso na voz, enquanto caminhavam até o Salão principal.

Estava como Bellatrix nunca vira na vida: as mesas das casas foram afastadas de modo a deixar um espaço enorme no centro. A decoração era em tom prateado, e dava uma sensação de grande claridade. A mesa das bebidas estava no alcance da visão deles e não tardaram a tomar os primeiros goles.

Passaram horas e horas bebendo e dançando no Salão. Tinha horas que mal sabiam o que dançavam, então apenas balançavam o corpo do jeito que dava. Estavam muito bêbados. Isso era o que acontecia na maioria das vezes que ficavam juntos.

Rodolphus foi até a mesa das bebidas novamente e dessa vez pegou uma garrafa de whisky de fogo.

- Quer uma surpresa? – perguntou ele, com a voz um pouco embargada.

Bellatrix fez que sim com a cabeça e ele a puxou para fora do Salão Principal. Estavam correndo, não olhavam para trás, nem se importavam que alguém os visse. Então chegaram ao terceiro andar. Desaceleraram os passos. Ainda estavam de mãos dadas. Ele a encostou na parede e a beijou.

- Isso te lembra alguma coisa? – perguntou ele, apontando com a cabeça para o fim do corredor.

Bellatrix olhou mais adiante. Tinha uma porta a sua frente que ela conhecia muito bem e isso a fez sorrir maliciosamente.

- Como eu ia esquecer? – então sua expressão mudou; estava com um pouco de assombro. – Mas e a murta?

- Ela não vai querer ficar aí enquanto estivermos – disse ele. – A não ser que ela queira gemer mais do que você. – e ao ouvir isso, Bellatrix olhou indignada para Rodolphus.

- Você não presta, sabia? – disse ela, dando tapinhas no braço dele. Ele ria sem parar.

Eles entraram no banheiro e viram a murta sentada bem no alto, cantarolando alguma música que só ela conhecia.

- Tudo bem, murta? – disse Rodolphus; e ao vê-lo, a murta não pensou duas vezes até se enfiar num vaso sanitário e desaparecer de vista. Bellatrix deu uma risadinha.

- Ela tem medo de você – disse.

- Melhor assim.

Rodolphus tornou a encher suas taças com o whisky de fogo e viraram uma, duas, três vezes até sobrar uma quantidade mínima na garrafa. Ele levantou sua taça, meio desastrado, e disse:

- As melhores noites em Hogwarts!

- As melhores!

Mas antes de virarem suas taças, Rodolphus soltou a sua e puxou Bellatrix, apoiando-a em cima da pia, beijando seu pescoço. Bellatrix deixou sua taça cair também e o segurou pelos cabelos empurrando-o para um pouco mais abaixo. Ele passou as mãos por dentro do vestido dela, subindo pelas suas coxas, alcançando sua calcinha e arrancou-a. Rodolphus agora a beijava com volúpia, tirando-a da pia e encostando-a na parede. Quando Bellatrix o sentiu, gemeu cada vez mais alto; sua voz ecoava pelo banheiro. Ela o puxava com cada vez mais força, tentando trazer seu corpo para mais perto – se é que era possível.

Depois de muito tempo apenas com o som da respiração descompassada deles, Rodolphus finalmente disse:

- Eu sou o homem mais sortudo do mundo – e olhou para ela.

- Não, Rodolphus – disse ela. – Eu é que sou.

Bellatrix só se lembrara de que se despedira do noivo no saguão de entrada, toda desconjuntada. Ela acordou no dia seguinte no dormitório feminino da Sonserina com a cabeça pesada, doendo como se fosse explodir e com um gosto horrível na boca. É... ela estava de ressaca.

- Então – começou Andrômeda, quando se sentaram na Sala Comunal um pouco mais tarde – quer me contar como foi a festa?

Os olhos de Andrômeda brilhavam de excitação. Ela queria saber algo mais além da festa.

- Foi legal – disse simplesmente, tentando rodear o assunto, mas Andrômeda sempre dava a volta por cima.

- Está exausta demais para uma festa que só foi "legal" – disse ela, abrindo um sorriso desconfiado. Bellatrix riu, vendo que estava sem saída.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem – disse ela, revirando os olhos. – Fomos... ao banheiro da murta.

Andrômeda fez cara de espanto e começou a comemorar silenciosamente. Bellatrix corou e prendeu o riso.

- E vocês fizeram uma festinha particular! – cantarolou Andrômeda.

- Pode-se dizer que sim.

Estavam no Expresso de Hogwarts quando Bellatrix viu Sirius pela última vez. Ele a olhava como um cachorrinho sem dono, mas ela o olhava com desprezo. Sua frieza voltara e ela sentia-se feliz por isso. Voltara a ser forte suficiente para não desejá-lo novamente.

Ódio e nojo: isso resumia o que Bellatrix sentia por Sirius Black.

Bellatrix entrou na sua cabine e sentou-se, não sabendo para onde olhar.

- É a última vez que estou pegando esse trem – disse ela.

- Vou sentir saudades das nossas conversas – disse Andrômeda, comendo um sapo de chocolate.

- E eu vou sentir falta da minha conselheira amorosa.

As duas riram.

- Mas acho que agora você não precisa mais dos meus serviços, Madame Lestrange.

- É – disse Bellatrix, olhando para através da janela. – Acho que não.


	10. Chapter 10

Bellatrix sabia que, dali por diante, não voltaria mais a Hogwarts – pelo menos não para estudar.

Alguns meses se passaram e o casamento estava cada vez mais próximo. Bellatrix não podia esperar por esse momento. Queria se ver livre, de alguma forma, dos seus pais que se tornavam mais chatos a cada dia. Mas ela sentia saudades das suas irmãs. Ela estava sozinha em casa. Elas estavam em Hogwarts. Pelo menos _ele_ também estava, mesmo que, se não estivesse, não estaria em casa. Esse era o único lado bom de ficar sozinha. Não tinha mais que esbarrar em Sirius quando descia ou subia as escadas, não tinha que aturar mais ele lhe dizendo que queria voltar atrás no que aconteceu entre eles, não queria mais sua presença.

Enquanto o tempo passava, o hobby de Bellatrix era cumprir seu dever de Comensal da Morte, já que era maior de idade. Eram boas horas para passar perto do noivo, já que ele também era. Bellatrix nunca chegara a conhecer literalmente o tal Lorde Voldemort de quem Rodolphus falava tanto. Já ouvira sua voz e seguira suas ordens, mas ele era distante e frio, e toda aquela frieza, às vezes, causava arrepios na bruxa.

Entre seus deveres, ela e o noivo iam torturar ou até matar trouxas. Ela se sentia cada vez mais animada com a idéia de usar as maldições imperdoáveis. No fim das contas, ela e Rodolphus acabavam adiantando a lua de mel depois de terem cumprido serviços. Eles odiavam a idéia de conviverem com trouxas. E se algum bruxo se atrevesse a apoiar a idéia da convivência, seria tratado como um trouxa também – o que a fez pensar no primo. Sirius era totalmente a favor de terem trouxas ao seu redor e isso causava nojo. Ela tinha mais um motivo para querê-lo, mas dessa vez, como vítima.

Com sua mente ainda um pouco no lugar, Bellatrix estava novamente em casa, com suas irmãs arrumando seu vestido para o casamento. Bellatrix não se lembrara de estar tão feliz na vida. Dentro de algumas horas – ou seriam minutos, pois o tempo estava voando naquele dia – ela estaria firmando seu compromisso com Rodolphus.

- Nem acredito que você vai se casar! – exclamou Narcisa, pulando como uma criancinha. – Ah, quando eu me casar com Lucius vou querer um vestido deslumbrante – disse ela, com um olhar pensativo.

- Desde que você não use o meu vestido – disse Bellatrix, fazendo suas irmãs rirem.

Quando elas finalmente terminaram os ajustes no vestido da irmã, Narcisa, com uma voz sonhadora, disse:

- Lucius está me esperando. É melhor eu ir descendo – e quando abriu a porta, virou-se e perguntou a Andrômeda: - Você não vem?

- Me espere lá embaixo.

Sem mais esperar, Narcisa sumiu de vista. Bellatrix já estava se preparando para o interrogatório quando algo lhe veio à cabeça.

- Quem vai te acompanhar? Você não trouxe o sangue... Desculpa – disse, quando viu através do espelho a expressão de raiva no rosto da irmã. – O Ted.

- Não, não trouxe.

- E quem vai te acompanhar? – perguntou novamente; sabia que sua irmã estava se esquivando, até que se lembrou de uma pessoa. Uma única pessoa que ela menos queria que fosse ao seu casamento.

Bellatrix virou-se para encarar Andrômeda, que parecia culpada.

- Você não trouxe... – mas pelo visto, sua irmã entendera e assentiu.

Bellatrix explodiu.

- POR QUE, ANDIE? – gritou ela. – TANTO HOMEM PRA VOCÊ TRAZER E VOCÊ TRAZ O SIRIUS? SERÁ QUE NÃO TEM CONSIDERAÇÃO POR MIM?

Andrômeda parecia que ia chorar. Talvez não soubesse que a reação da irmã não fosse tão forte.

- Me desculpe – disse ela, quase num sussurro.

- Esquece – disse Bellatrix, voltando-se para o espelho. – Só quero que me garanta uma coisa: não deixe ele se aproximar de mim. Entendeu?

Andrômeda fez que sim com a cabeça e logo depois saiu do quarto.

Bellatrix e Rodolphus se casaram diante das duas famílias. Enquanto ela caminhava até o seu noivo, viu de relance o olhar do primo suplicando para que desistisse, mas ela nem ligou, simplesmente seguiu em frente.

A mente de Sirius pareceu girar. Ele não entendera nada do que disseram durante a cerimônia, mas ninguém ligou para ele. Desde que fugira de casa, Sirius era peça descartada desse quebra-cabeça. Mas sua mente voltou a funcionar e quando deu por si, Bellatrix disse:

- Aceito.

Todos começaram a aplaudir quando o casal trocou um beijo que Sirius julgara apaixonado. Lembrou dos seus lábios encostando-se aos dela. Tudo passando como um flashback em sua mente. Naquele instante pareceu estar perdendo um pedaço de si. Sabia que desta vez Bellatrix Black se fora para nunca mais voltar. Quem estava ali diante de todos, exibindo-se ao lado do marido, não era a Bellatrix que o amava.

Era Bellatrix Lestrange.

Depois de se casarem, Rodolphus lhe prometera finalmente levá-la até o Lorde das Trevas e, dessa vez, ficar frente a frente com ele. Rodolphus fazia parte do seu circulo íntimo, portanto Bellatrix agora seria também.

Ela não se agüentava de ansiedade. Queria mais do que tudo conhecer o seu mestre. Talvez ainda receasse sua voz fria, mas se acostumaria a ela. Queria mostrar ser uma fiel Comensal da Morte ao lado de Rodolphus.

Um dia, como surpresa, Rodolphus a levou para dar um passeio. Disse que ela só saberia quando chegasse. Foi quando avistaram a mansão Riddle e o coração dela acelerou. Sabia o que estava prestes a acontecer então abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Estavam cada vez mais próximos. Os passos dela cada vez mais apressados. Ela olhava para todos os cantos, admirando. Queria entrar logo. Então chegaram mais perto, e mais perto, e mais perto.

Rodolphus abriu a porta da mansão e os dois entraram. Subiram as escadas até uma sala um pouco mais clareada e então ouviram aquela voz fria que fez Bellatrix se arrepiar novamente.

- Rodolphus? – disse a voz.

- Sim, Milorde. Trouxe a Bella para falar com o senhor.

- Sim, sim – disse Voldemort, parecendo um pouco menos frio. – Bellatrix – e quando ouviu o seu nome, Bellatrix arregalou os olhos e sentiu seu estômago congelar. – Entrem.

Sem hesitar, o casal foi até a sala onde estava Voldemort e ele estava ainda de costas. Rodolphus deu um empurrãozinho na sua esposa e ela cambaleou um pouco até conseguir recuperar sua voz e dizer:

- Milorde.

Finalmente Voldemort se virou e seus olhos encontraram os de Bellatrix. Eles eram frios. Ela sentiu que estava em outro lugar, ocorreu-lhe uma sensação estranha e ela não conseguiu dizer mais nada.

Ela simplesmente olhou em seus olhos e, daquele dia em diante, jurou segui-lo até o fim.


End file.
